


Jeremy is Missing {Rewrite}

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Jeremy is Missing [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, He doesn't deserve any of this, Heavy Angst, I add another chapter depends on the comments, M/M, Mr. Heere needs a hug, Poor Michael, for now, poor jer, somebody help these children, there is a lie somewhere in the tags, whether or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy went missing one year ago. He's come back to Middleborough, only now something's different.





	1. Everything Goes Wrong

“I’m telling you Jer, it would have been a waste of money,” Jeremy and Michael walked down the hallway together as Jeremy clutched his bag to his chest, trying to hide the Boyf written across his backpack.

“I know it’s just ever since I didn’t take the squid thing he’s been getting even worse.”

“Speaking of.” Rich swaggered his way down the hall with a confident smirk as he approached the two. Jeremy flinched as he shrank, hiding behind Michael.

“Hey tall ass, quit hiding behind your boyfriend. I got something for you.”

“Please don’t hit me.” Rich thrust his hands out as Jeremy closed his eyes and backed up. After a lack of impact he opened them to see Rich holding out a letter. 

“What is it?”

“Christine wanted me to pass it off.” Jeremy accepted the letter, opening it as Rich walked away. Michael tried looking at the letter as Jeremy’s face turned a bright red. His head tightened on the paper as he got a familiar dreamy look on his eye.

“What does it say?”

“Christine wants to meet me in the auditorium at lunch today! She has something she wants to tell me!”

“To quote Star Wars, it’s a trap.”

“What?”

“Jeremy it’s a trick, why else would Rich hand you the letter?”

“Michael, this is her handwriting! I’d know it anywhere!”

“I’d ask how but it’s probably a creepy stalker thing.”

“Shush, it’s her handwriting! She wants to talk to me!”

“Jer, she’s probably in on it! You said it yourself, she’s having it with them all the time now.” Jeremy went silent, folding the letter up and putting it in his pocket. Michael shook his head as the bell rang. “Come on, let’s hurry before Mrs.Sawyer gives us a detention for being tardy again.”  
~~

“Are you sure about this?” Christine say on the edge of the stage as the rest of the drama club hid around the auditorium, Jake recording the whole thing on his camera. “I mean this is pretty mean.”

“Come on Chris,” Rich peeked out from his hiding spot, 

“It’s just a prank.”

“Yeah, he shouldn’t have been so obvious about his crush on you.” Chloe chimed in when the auditorium door slowly opened.

“Too late to change your mind now.” Everyone went back to their spots as Jeremy walked nervously down the aisle.

“C-Christine? I-I got your letter. You wanted to tell me something?” Jeremy climbed up the stage as Christine played with her fingers when he sat down next to her.  
“I know! About your crush, I mean. On me.” His face flushed red as she said that. “B-but it’s okay!” He looked at her surprised.

“R-really?”

“Y…yeah, I think y…you’re kind of cute too.”

“You do?!” His voice cracked as he covered his mouth with his hand. “I-I mean, you do?!”

“Yeah, in fact. There’s something I want to give you too.” Christine gave Jeremy a smile as she slipped her jacket off as Jeremy’s eyes grew wider. “Right here. Right now.”

“You mean-”

“Mm-hm.”

“O-okay!” Jeremy excitedly took his sweater off before stumbling with his shirt. That’s when he heard the laughing before a familiar voice called out.

“Oh my God, look at him!”

“He’s actually taking it off, holy shit!”

“W-what?” Jeremy’s shirt fell down as he saw everyone else in the drama club laughing at him. Seeing Jake’s camera he scrambled off the stage, covering his face. Christine immediately went over to him to try and apologize.

“Jeremy, I-”

“You were recording the whole thing?!” She turned to see Jake hiding the camera still laughing.

“You bet your ass we did, man this is going to be everywhere tomorrow!”

“Jake-!” Jeremy pushed Christine away, tears falling down his face as he ran out of the auditorium crying. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Christine ran after Jeremy as everyone else watched on.

“Jesus, he didn’t have to be such a cry baby.”  
~~

Jeremy ran straight out of the school to his house still crying. He didn’t care how much trouble he got in, he couldn’t take it anymore. His dad thankfully wasn’t home today as he ran up to his room. Emptying out his backpack he threw a few sets of clothes, his credit card, a toothbrush and his phone charger into the bag.  
‘I-I just need a break…just for a while…I can go visit my aunt in New York…’ Zipping the bag up Jeremy saw it was starting to get dark out by now which meant the bus station was probably closed. ‘I’ll just hitchhike there. How hard could it be?’

~~  
“And I thought you might know where he’s at.” Michael glared at Christine as they walked out of the school together.

“Why do you care? You’re the whole reason it happened! Jeremy is very sensitive about this shit.”

“I know but I didn’t think he’d run off like that!”

“I’m surprised you thought at all.”

“Mitchell-”

“Michael.”

“I just want to help, please.”

“…fine…” Michael tried texting Jeremy again, still with no response. “He’s not answering me, first we should check his house. He always goes home when he’s upset.”

“What if he’s not there?”

“I…I don’t know, he’ll-he’s going to be there. He has to.”

“Yeah.” Christine sounded unsure and Michael couldn’t blame her. Even he wasn’t sure.  
~~  
Hitchhiking proved to be much harder than Jeremy thought. He had been on the side of the highway for about an hour now holding his thumb out without anybody even looking in his general direction, let alone stopping. Letting out a tired sound it suddenly hit him how stupid this idea was. ‘Maybe I should just walk home, it’s not like anyone noticed I was gone…’ Jeremy was surprised when a car pulled up beside him.

“You need a ride kid?” Peering in Jeremy saw a man smiling at him. “I’m heading up to New Hampshire.”

“R-really? Do you think you could stop in New York? I’ll pay you-”

“You don’t need to pay me, it’s fine. I’m heading up there anyway. Get in.” The door unlocked as Jeremy got in the front seat.

“T-thanks.” As the car drove off again Jeremy heard his phone beep. It was probably Michael again, Jeremy chose to ignore it. They could talk later when he didn’t feel like shit.


	2. Almost

“So why are you heading up to New York?” Jeremy held his bag tighter the further away from New Jersey the car got. “Not to pry but you look a little young to be going up there by yourself.”

“I-er, ugh well…” Jeremy trailed off as the man laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

“It’s alright kid, you don’t have to answer. You know you remind me of my son when he was your age. Sixteen?”

“S-seventeen, I just turned seventeen yesterday…”

“You’re kidding? That was my son’s birthday too!” He laughed as Jeremy joined in trying to make the interaction less awkward.

“W-where’s your son?” The man didn’t answer instead staring at the road while Jeremy did the same when the car started to putter before coming to a slow stop. 

“What happened?” The man made a face as he got or the car before popping the hood and let out a frustrated grunt.

“Looks like there’s something going on with my radiator, can you get my tools out of the trunk? It’s unlocked.”

“Y-yeah, sure. Give me a sec!” Jeremy put his bag down on the seat as he got out of the car lifting the trunk lid up confused. “There’s nothing back here, what are you-”  
~~  
“-Thank you officer.” Mr.Heere slammed the phone down on the counter as Christine flinched. “It’s going to be twenty four hours before they’re even going to start investigating! That’s just great, I’m sure my son’s going to fine in twenty four hours!”

“Mr. Heere, maybe you should-” Michael tried getting up but the man just took a seat in between the two as he ran a hand over his balding head.

“I should what? We’ve looked everywhere he could be, he’s not here…” The doorbell rang making all three of their heads turn as Michael got up.

“I’ve got it.” Walking over to the front door he opened it and was surprised to the rest of drama club standing there, Rich near the front.

“We-” The door slammed in their face as Michael turned around when there was knocking on the door. “Hey!”

“Go away assholes!”

“We wanted to say we’re sorry!”

“We even deleted the video!” Michael stopped mid-step as he turned around, cracking the door open slightly.

“Where’s Jeremy?” Brooke tried seeing through the small crack as Michael glared at them.

“Not here thanks to you assholes.”

“Can we help?”

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough “help”?“

“Please?”

“How’d you even find Jeremy’s house?”

“It’s on his Facebook page.”

“Jeremy has Facebook…?” Michael shook his head, that wasn’t important right now. As much as he didn’t want to admit it they could actually be helpful with finding his best friend. “Fine, but you need to talk to Jeremy’s dad.”

“What?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the reason Jeremy’s missing in the first place.”  
~~  
Jeremy stopped banging against the trunk’s lid to rest his arms. He had been banging and screaming but nothing happened no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t remember much past opening the empty trunk and being hit over the head. His head still rang from whatever hit him as he tried rubbing the tears off his face.

‘Damn it, damn it, damn it! I’m so fucking stupid, my phone’s still in my bag. I should’ve just grabbed it…oh God I’m going to die in here…why didn’t I listen to my dad about strangers? Wait…remember those police shows, what did they do if they were stuck in the car?’ Before Jeremy could think the car came to a stop jerking him forward. ‘I don’t want to die in here.’  
~~

“Now I’m almost sure you’re just wasting my time dragging me around from place to place. Why would Jeremy be in the mall?” Michael and Rich stood in the food court as Michael tried to push his anger down.

“Michael, we’re trying okay?”

“You’re suddenly trying now? After years of picking on us, after that "prank” you pulled you’re trying?“

"It’s not my fault Michael!”

“How’s it not your fault?!” Michael turned around ready to storm off when his phone began to ring. Picking it up he looked surprised when he saw the person calling him as he answered.

“Jeremy?!”  
~~  
“Hurry up.” Jeremy felt himself get shoved into the bathroom as he heard the man stand in front of the abandoned rest stop. “And don’t take too long or I’ll come in there myself.”

“Y-yeah…” They pulled over for a bathroom stop in a run down rest stop that had definitely seen better days. Enjoying the freedom to move his arms and legs again Jeremy looked around the bathroom cautiously. A cockroach ran across the ground in front of him as he shivered. “Oh dear God…” Heading over to the urinal he stopped just short when he saw the open window. It looked just big enough for him to for through.  
'And do what? Hotwire his car? You saw him grab the keys.’ Jeremy weighed out the options when he realized he could grab his phone from the car, then come back. They were essentially in the middle of nowhere so he didn’t exactly have any place to run to but if he had his phone with him…

Steadying himself Jeremy climbed on top of the urinal out the window. His body was half in, half out when he saw the small drop. 'Great, he’s going to hear me…unless I aim for that bush.’ Jeremy saw a group of bushes not to far away as he arrived himself in that direction before tumbling out head first. The bushes broke his landing, unfortunately the thorns also dug themselves into his skin as he bit back a scream of pain.

“…nailed it…” Carefully coming out of the bushes he snuck over to the car watching the man who was still focused on the bathroom door. 'Please don’t come back, please don’t come back…’ Remembering the creaky doors Jeremy slowly opened the front grabbing his phone out of his bag as he retreated behind the car. Not thinking Jeremy dialed Michael’s number as he began to pray he would answer.

It was two rings in when he heard a familiar voice pick up, “Jeremy?!”

“Oh my God, Michael! Please be quiet he might hear me.”

“Who’d hear you? Jeremy I-” Michael’s voice seemed to trail off when Jeremy saw two legs stand in front of him. Looking up Jeremy’s eyes met those of the man who owned the car as he snatched the phone from the boy’s hands and throwing it to the ground, crushing it under his foot.

“Just what the hell do you think you were doing?”


	3. It Doesn't Work

“Hello? Jeremy?!” The line went dead as Michael tried dialing the number again. “Jeremy? Come on pick up…” Michael tried dialing the number again but the calls wouldn’t go through.

“Michael-” Rich watched as Michael kept hitting the same number over and over again with the same response.

“Why isn’t he picking up?”

“Michael, what happened?”

“Jeremy, he called-h, he said there was a man and he started to cry…why isn’t he picking up?” Michael’s vision went blurry as Rich looked on worried.

‘What do I say to him?’ Rich’s SQUIP materialized next to him, looking over Michael who was still trying to call Jeremy with no answer.

'Call the police, they can look over the phone conversation and possibly track Jeremy’s phone.’

'What about Michael?’

'You can worry about him later. First the police.’ Rich looked over at Michael for a second before bringing his phone out.  
~~

“You stupid sack of shit!” The man kicked Jeremy in the chest again as the teen tried to curl further into himself. “Trying to run away? Did you really think I wouldn’t see you?” Jeremy didn’t say anything as the man suddenly stopped. Looking up he saw the man resting on the side of the car as he caught his breath, coughing into his jacket sleeve. “Damnit…I can’t do this today…” He hacked one more time before walking over to Jeremy and kneeling down.

Jeremy flinched, expecting another hit but was surprised to see the man stroking his head where he had started bleeding earlier. “I’m sorry, it’s just you made me so angry.” He grabbed some of Jeremy’s hair, yanking it as he let out a pained whimper before the grip released. “Sorry, that probably hurt didn’t it? You just can’t run away like that. Alright?” Jeremy nodded his head as much as he could while the man went over to the car’s backseat pulling out a bag.

“W-w-what is that?”

“I can’t have you running away again.” He pulled out a roll of duct tape as Jeremy’s eyes widened.  
~~

“We’re going to need your phone.” Michael looked at the phone unsure if he was willing to give up what he had left of Jeremy before reluctantly handing it over to the officer. He and Rich left the police station together, Rich silent as Michael stared down at the ground.  
“…thanks.” Rich looked over surprised at Michael, he hadn’t spoken since the police arrived. “For calling the police. I don’t think I could’ve let go of the phone.”

“It’s no problem man, really.”

“Yeah…what did you mean earlier?”

“Huh?”

“When you said it’s not your fault, what did you mean?” They walked down the sidewalk together as Rich rubbed the back of his head.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“You’d be surprised what I’m willing to believe.”

“I ate a super computer that lives in my brain and it tells me what to do.”

“That squid thing you tried selling Jeremy?”

“He told you about it?”

“Yeah, we tell each other everything.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re best best friends.”

“Oh.” An awkward silence fell over the two as they walked down the sidewalk together. “We should probably call everybody else.”

“No you should. I’m going home.” Michael sped walked past Rich. “Don’t talk to me again.”

“You’re just going to ignore me?”

“I’m going to try.” Rich ran to try and catch up with Michael who didn’t look back up to him.

“What more do you want? We already said we’re sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t suddenly make everything okay! Sorry doesn’t suddenly bring Jeremy back!” Michael stopped at this point looking Rich straight in the eye as tears ran down his face. “Just leave me alone!” Michael stormed off leaving Rich alone on the sidewalk, his SQUIP still silent.  
~~

“Are you alright honey?” Christine sat on her couch, her knees curled up to her chest when her mother entered the living room. “You look down.” The woman sat next to her daughter. “What’s wrong?”

“I…Mom, I did something very bad today…”

“What are you talking about?”

“I-I just wanted some friends…but I messed up.” Christine wiped her eyes, trying to push the tears back.

“Christine, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“I made Jeremy run out of the auditorium crying.” Her mother went silent as Christine buried her head in her knees. “I know…I’m awful, but Chloe said it was just a harmless prank. Then we could hang out together. Mom, I’ve never had any girl friends. They all think I’m weird. I just…just wanted to be normal.” Christine’s mom pulled her in for a hug as Christine started to cry.

“Shh, it’s okay Chris…”

“No it’s not! Jeremy ran away and it’s all my fault.”

“Don’t say that Christine, it’s not all your fault. If you blame yourself nothing will get better.” Christine didn’t say anything as her mother hugged her tighter, reassuringly patting her head. “I’m sure Jeremy’s fine.”  
~~  
Jeremy didn’t consider himself claustrophobic, but hours in this tiny cramped trunk easily changed his mind. Breathing through just his nose proved to be difficult as Jeremy found himself unable to take his mind off the duct tape wrapped around his mouth. Trying to focus his mind rushed, his life flashing before him. If he was being honest his life was pretty pathetic, he was just a stupid loser that never did anything great. He never had a girlfriend, he only had a friend.

'Friend…friend, I have a friend…his name is Michael. His birthday is March 1st. We play Magic the Gathering together. He’s sixteen. We’ve known each other since Kindergarten. He’s smart…if I listened to him, I wouldn’t have gone in the auditorium. I wouldn’t be in here…No stop thinking about that… We watch cop shows together. He likes Psych, I like Psych. Michael’s amazing…I like Michael.’

Tears ran down Jeremy’s face as he thought about that. 'I like Michael…I never told him that. I’ll never get to tell him that…wait, Psych. Wasn’t there an episode where Shawn got kidnapped and stuck in the trunk? How did he get out? There’s a car latch somewhere, I just need to find it…’ Luckily Jeremy’s hands had been tied in front of him as he felt around for release latch. His hand wrapped around something solid metal as he smiled under the tape.

Tugging on the latch the trunk came open as Jeremy’s eyes lit up when everything came to a screeching halt.


	4. Passing By

Four Months Later:

Michael watched from the back of the funeral home as people came through the door. They never found Jeremy, just a crushed phone and some of his blood on the ground. They were burying an empty casket but to Michael it still felt like Jeremy was in it.

“Hey.” Michael looked up to see Rich sitting down next to him.

“Hi…” Rich’s lisp was more apparent now. Michael didn’t know why but a few weeks ago he woke up to Rich calling him begging for Mountain Dew Red. Michael found himself driving all the way over to some Halloween party to give Rich the drink. Since then they had been on…speaking terms. Or Rich would talk to him and Michael would listen. His voice sounded different with the lisp.

“How are you doing?”

“How do you think?”

“Pretty shitty huh?”

“It sounds like you said thitty.”

“Shut up.” Michael didn’t comment on how that sounded, instead going back to looking near the front of the room where Mr. Heere was sitting.

“…Is anyone else coming?”

“Christine, Jake, Brooke said she might. Jenna couldn’t come. Chloe won’t.” Michael nodded his head, he wasn’t surprised. Michael was actually kind of happy to not be alone right now. Even if it was Rich.  
~~  
Eight Months Later:

Michael stared in the mirror looking up and down his arms with a wince. He was glad it was cold out today so he’d have an excuse to wear long sleeves. Going over to his closet he looked through the jackets when he stopped at a familiar blue sweater. Shrugging it on he grabbed his backpack and walked downstairs to see his mom already making eggs.

“About time you got up, you don’t need to be late on your first day of senior year.” She turned around to see her son almost stopping when she saw the sweater. 

“Michael…”

“Sorry Mom leaving early, I’ll grab a Poptart from the vending machine,” he kissed her on the cheek before running out the door to the bus stop. He was still waiting for a call about when his PT Cruiser would be ready to drive again, but from what he had been told, it would probably be another few weeks before it was fixed. He could deal with a bus ride, it’s not like anyone would sit next to him. Everyone felt to awkward talking to him afraid to bring up certain subjects. He didn’t mind, he liked being alone.

The bus pulled in allowing Michael to get on, sitting near the back away from the other students. Pulling his headphones on, Michael put a Huey Lewis and the News cassette in to block out the noise. Senior year…great.  
~~

“Bye Mom!”

“Bye Chris! I’ll pick you up from school!” Christine ran out the door to the bus stop catching it just in time. Heading up the steps she took a seat near the front when her phone vibrated with a text from Jenna.

-u excited for school?

No-

-not surprised, but at least we have an official drama class now. And u r the assistant teacher!

Yea-

Christine still lived for drama practice, but every time she went into the auditorium, her chest began to hurt. She couldn’t forget about what happened last year and it physically hurt to go near the stage. Chloe liked to pretend the whole thing never happened and refused to acknowledge anything about it. Brooke did the same, leaving only Jenna to talk to Christine about Jeremy. It was kind of funny, Christine thought, I got the friend that I wanted…

hey Jenna-

-yea?

Can we talk?-

-about what?

U kno what-

-O

-yeah, I’m here for you

thanx, we can meet at my locker-

-TTYL

Christine tucked her phone on her purse as the bus came to a stop. The pit in her stomach was not helping her anxiety for the upcoming senior year.  
~~

Michael tapped his pencil on his desk as he waited for the bell to ring for lunch. Mrs. Sawyer’s lecture on Hamlet seemed to never end as the teen tried to focus. His eyes darted around the room from the clock, to the window, to the other students in his class. That’s when his eyes met Christine’s as he caught her staring at the blue sweater he was wearing. Quickly looking away, he felt her stare continue before also turning her head.  
Jeremy’s dad had given it to him a little bit after the funeral and Michael couldn’t say no. Everybody would stare when he wore it but he didn’t care, it was the only one part of Jeremy he had left. That’s when the bell rang prompting everyone to leave, Michael grabbing his bag and rushing out the door. The one good thing about senior year? Off campus lunch. Which meant 7/11 slushies and sushi for lunch.

Putting his headphones on Michael blasted his music as he rushed out the door. ‘Finally, Jesus if I had to sit there for one more minute I would have died. Now for food.’ Walking out of the school Michael was walking down the sidewalk when he stopped. Looking across the street he saw a familiar face. Ignoring traffic, Michael ran across the road jumping on the sidewalk excitedly.

“Jeremy!” He went to hug his friend but was surprised when his arms went straight through the figure. 

“What?”

“M…Michael?”


	5. In the Flesh (Kind of)

“Jeremy?!” The figure responded with a wide smile before going to hug Michael only to find himself walking through the other teen.

“Oh right, forgot I can’t do that anymore.”

“Jeremy you’re here!”

“That is my last name.” Michael gave him a deadpan look. “Oh come on, that’s funny.”

“You’re either a ghost or my psychotic break.”

“I think I’m a ghost, I mean I’ve done a lot since I’ve been gone…but we should probably talk about this somewhere else.”

“Why?”

“Because you look like an insane person right now.”

“Huh?”

“They can’t see me.” Looking around Michael saw his fellow students and other people on the sidewalk giving him weird looks. “I’m surprised you can but dude, this is amazing! I can talk to you!”

“Somewhere else, with less people.”

“The bathroom?”

“No that would be weird.”

“The janitor’s closet?”

“And walk in on Jake and somebody doing it?”

“I see your point…hmm, I know! The one place in the school nobody ever goes to!” Jeremy walked towards the school with Michael following close behind.  
~~

“The library!” Michael was about to say something as he walked through the library doors but he saw Jeremy’s point. The only visible person being the librarian who was currently asleep at the front desk. 

“Ms. Creevy is always asleep and the only other people up here are too busy kissing to hear anything we say.”  
“And you know this because…?”

“Christine comes up here on Thursdays to study in peace and quiet.”

“I should have figured.” As they walked towards the back of the room they did indeed pass a couple making out. “Jesus, it’s the first day!” The girl flipped him off as they continued to suck face. Michael sat down while Jeremy still stood confusing Michael. “Why aren’t you-?”

“If I’m not focusing hard enough I fall through the seat. And then I fall through the floor and then I’m on the ground. It’s easier to just stand.”

“Oh…so you’re a ghost.”

“Yep.”

“So, you’re dead.”

“I think so? I don’t remember much. After the “prank” everything is pretty blurry. I just remember waking up and finding out that nobody can see me…except you! Michael you can see me!“

“Why didn’t you come here in the first place?”

“Michael, I’m dead now. Being dead took a while to get used to and then I had to walk here without directions or help.”

“Oh, sorry I asked.”

“No, it’s okay! Michael I haven’t talked to anyone for so long, and now you’re here! Michael can I ask you something?” Jeremy’s smile faded as he said this prompting Michael to nod.

“Yeah, anything.”

“What happened to me? I can’t remember anything.” Michael didn’t say anything as Jeremy stared at him. 

“Please.”

“I- we don’t know. You ran away and nobody saw you again. But…you called me.”

“I did?”

“You said there was a man, and you were crying but then you just hung up.”

“What?”

“They found your phone, and… some blood.” Jeremy was quiet as Michael said this. “Your funeral was a few months ago.”

“Why are you wearing my jacket?”

“Huh?”

“Why are you wearing my jacket? Did they bury me in a suit?”

“They didn’t bury you. They never found your body. Your dad gave me the jacket.”

“But it’s my jacket, why would he do that?”

“He-”

“Take it off.” Michael was surprised when Jeremy snapped at him.

“What?”

“Take it off, please. I don’t want you wearing it.”

“Why not? I like it.”

“It’s my jacket, and I can’t wear it anymore. How do you think I feel looking at you wear something that belongs to me?”

“You don’t need to overreact Jer. I can’t take it off now.”

“Why not?”

“Then people will see my arms.”

“So?”

“Then they’ll… you know what? I don’t need to tell you why!”

“Take it off, now!”

“Make me!” Michael snapped as he and Jeremy glared at each other. The lights in the library began to flicker before bursting, and falling to the ground. The librarian snapped awake and the couple that had been making out earlier ran out of the room leaving Michael to stare at Jeremy with his mouth wide open.

“O-oh my God, Michael. I didn’t mean to!”

“Dude, it’s okay…I’ll take it off later. C-can you-” Michael was cut off by the bell ringing diverting Michael’s attention.  
~~

Rich hated math, with a passion. Ms. Allen’s lecture over the subject did not make anything except annoy him. He already knew how to find the tangent of a triangle, he didn’t need a lecture over this. Glancing out the corner of his eye, Rich saw somebody watching through the small window in the door. Turning he saw Michael wildly flailing his hands around, stopping when he saw Rich staring at him.

He gestured for Rich to follow him who in turn gestured towards the teacher. Michael shrugged his shoulders before slowly disappearing under the window. Rolling his eyes, Rich raised his hand.

“Yes Mr.Goranski?”

“I need to use the bathroom.”

“We just started class.”

“But I need to go.”

“Mr.Goranski-”

“Or I could just go in the corner and pee in the fern.” People giggled as the teacher’s face turned red, reluctant writing out a hall pass and handing it to Rich. Grabbing his bag the teacher called after him.

“Why are you taking your bag?”

“I’m having my period!” He called back, the class burst out laughing as the door swung shut behind him. He walked out to see the disapproving look on Michael’s face. “What? I am.”

“Whatever, Rich you’re not going to believe this!”

“Believe what?”  
~~

Christine watched as Mr. Reyes gave a run through example performance for the freshman to study. At first, she thought she’d be excited to be a part of drama again, but the longer she was the auditorium the more the guilt rose. She didn’t look up at the stage, afraid to see Jeremy there again. Everytime she got there during practice he would be there, staring at her. He didn’t have to say anything for her to know what he was thinking.

That train of thought was interrupted by her phone vibrating. Looking down she saw a text from Rich asking her to look behind her.Turning her head around, Christine saw Michael and Rich hiding behind the back row of seats. Her phone beeped with another text telling her to meet them in the hallway.

“Um… Mr. Reyes?”

“Yes, Christine?”

“I need to…use the bathroom-yeah use the bathroom!”

“Fine Ms.Canigula, but do hurry up. The students are doing their example performances soon and I’m going to need your help controlling the-I mean, watching them.” Christine nodded leaving the auditorium to follow Michael and Rich, happy to leave the room and avoid the freshmen.


	6. Seeing You

“Why are we here?” Chloe looked up from her phone at the others as they stood in the big stall in the men’s room. “I was in the middle of ditching Bio. And did it have to be in the men’s room? It smells awful. Like somebody peed on the floor.”

“That’s because somebody probably did pee on the floor.” Rich added looking around at the group. They hadn’t really been in the same room all together with Michael since the funeral, and even then, Chloe wasn’t there. Jake was leaning against the wall playing a game on his phone when he laughed.

“Man, I haven’t been in one of these since last year when me and Jackson Peterson were trying to-”

“I don’t want to hear about your sexcapades, Jake.”

“No one asked you to listen, Chloe. But why are we here? I mean, I’m more than happy to ditch English, but I’d rather get pizza or something.”

“Michael, you said you needed to tell us something?” Everyone’s eyes went to Michael, who was closest to the door.

“Why are you wearing… that?” Brooke just noticed the cardigan.

“Okay, there’s something I need to tell you guys. But you have to promise me you won’t think I’m crazy.”

“Michael, if it’s about Jeremy…”

“Christine, it is Jeremy!”

“What?”

“This might sound a little weird, but he’s here!” They all looked confused at Michael. “I mean he’s here, not like alive, but-”

“Jesus Christ, he finally lost it.” Chloe interrupted Michael angrily. “Look at him, he’s wearing the fucking cardigan.”

“Dude, have you been taking your medication? I know it’s been hard, but-” Jake tried putting a hand on Michael’s shoulder, but the other teen shoved him away.

“Medication… that has nothing to do with this! Listen, Jeremy show them!” Michael was staring in front of him, straight at nothing, concerning the group.

“Come on, you need to go talk to the nurse. Or somebody, but this isn’t healthy.”

“You need to listen to me!”

“Michael, we just want to help you. Maybe you should take the jacket off.” Brooke tried slipping the sweater off when Michael slapped her hand away, backing into the corner of the stall.

“Don’t touch me! Get away! Jer, come on please.” The group watched as Michael’s eyes darted around the stall as he sank to the ground.

“Fuck this. I’m leaving.” Chloe opened the door and was about to leave when it slammed shut in her face, knocking her to the ground. Everyone’s eyes widened as the lights in the room began to flicker, followed by the sound of the bathroom door slamming open and shut, then sudden silence.

“What the fuck was that?”

“I told you…it’s Jeremy…”  
~~  
Dustin hated the school’s bathroom and refused to use it most of the time but it was only fourth period. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. As he walked over to a urinal, unzipping his pants, he heard talking coming from the last stall in the bathroom. That’s when the lights began to flicker as the doors slammed open and shut. Pulling his pants up, Dustin ran straight past the sink out the hallway. He didn’t care how bad he needed to go, he was not dealing with this shit today.  
~~  
“What do you mean it was Jeremy?” They all looked at Michael who was standing up again, leaning against the stall.  
“Michael, what’s going on? What was that?”  
“That was Jeremy. He’s a ghost.”  
“This has to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“How else do you explain what just happened?”  
“I don’t know, but it’s not ghosts and it’s not Jeremy.”

“What if I told you something that only Jeremy would know?”

“Like what?” Michael went silent as he stared next to him before turning to Christine.

“Your class is reading Hamlet.”

“You could have the same class as her.” Michael went quiet again. A minute passed before he stared at Chloe.

“You have a makeup case, three books and a joint in your locker.” Instead of being surprised, she grabbed Michael by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

“You’ve been sneaking through my locker, you creepy ass son of a bi-”

“I haven’t! Please, it’s Jeremy!”

“Chloe, let him go.” Reluctantly the girl set Michael down on the floor as he adjusted the cardigan.

“Can we talk about this somewhere else?” Brooke asked lifting up her foot to see she had stepped in some toilet paper. “Preferably not a bathroom.”

“We should wait for the bell so it looks like we’re going to lunch together.”

“This looks awkward enough already.”  
~~  
As the bell rang, Dustin walked towards the bathroom, ready to finally use it. Hopefully with less satanic chanting and flashing lights. Heading over to the restrooms, he stopped as the door opened with a group coming out. He was surprised to recognize Jake, Chloe and Brooke when the door closed behind them. Looking at the sign to make sure it was the men’s room, Dustin looked back at the group with several thoughts going through his head as to what they were doing in the stall.

‘I think I’m just going to go pee in the bushes behind the school.’  
~~

Mr. Heere sat at his desk, closing his laptop as he got up and went over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he took the gallon of milk and drank from the top. He didn’t drink from a glass anymore, what’s the point? He’s the only one that drinks from it anyway. Putting the milk back in the fridge, Mr. Heere looked up to see it was September 1st on the calendar. Next week would be the anniversary of… pushing those thoughts back, Mr. Heere walked up the stairs to his room, but stopped just short at the second to the last door.  
His son’s door. He hasn’t gone in there in over a year, a constant reminder of what he lost. His footsteps weighed down on him as he walked into the room again. It was musty, a thin layer of dust covering everything in there. His bed wasn’t made. He sat down on it, disturbing the nearby air. A few photos hung on the wall nearby, mostly family photos and pictures of him and Michael doing things together. Taking one off the wall, he saw it was a picture of him and a younger Jeremy making sand castles together. This was back when they went down to Florida when Jeremy was nine years old. His wife was the one who took the picture of the two.

Hanging the picture back on the wall, Mr. Heere looked at another photo of Jeremy and Michael in front of the high school. He took that on their first day. Jeremy was embarrassed as his dad waved them goodbye before finally pulling away. It became a tradition that he took their picture on the first day every year, except this year. Michael didn’t deserve that reminder. Curling up in his son’s bed, Mr. Heere clutched the pillow tightly as tears began to fall down his face with no one to comfort him.


	7. Broken Parts

“Michael, what’s going on?” The group sat around a table in the lunchroom all staring at the teen.

“What was with that freaky light show in the bathroom?

“I told you, it’s Jeremy! He’s here right now!” The group exchanged looks as Michael gave them a weird smile.

“So you’re saying he’s a…ghost?”

“That only you can see?” Michael nodded as Chloe let   
out an annoyed sound.

“This sounds like a load of bullshit, even if Jeremy is a ghost why the hell is he only showing up now?”

“Maybe he just died.”

“Or he could’ve got lost.” All of the group kept talking about possible explanations as Jeremy looked on from where he stood. Reaching into his bag, Michael reached into his bag, grabbing a can of Mountain Dew Red and cracking it open. Then Rich accidentally elbowed him causing the drink to spill all over his pants.

“Oh, Rich-”

“Oops, sorry dude. Do you need any help?”

“It’s fine, I’ll go change.” Getting up, Michael left the group, but Jeremy stayed behind to look over them as they continued to talk.

“This is crazy.”

“If Jeremy can, like, see everything, do you think he was looking in the girl’s locker room?”

“Brooke, why would he… actually, forget it. He totally   
would.” Jeremy wanted to object, but if he was being honest, if he had thought about it earlier, he would have… maybe the boy’s locker room too.

“I don’t care about all this ‘Jeremy’s back from the dead’ hocus pocus shit. If you need me I’ll be somewhere else. Come on, Brooke.”

“But Chloe…what if Jeremy really is here?”

“Even if he is why do you care? You really think he wants to talk to you after what happened? I mean you’re one of the reasons he ran away in the first place. Now hurry up, I want to grab a smoke before I have to hear Mr.Burns-”

“No.” Chloe stopped mid-sentence to look at Brooke surprised.

“Excuse me?”

“I said no.”

“You’re joking right? Instead of hanging out with me you’re just going to wait for some imaginary dead boy?”

“At least he’d listen to me!”

“Excuse you, I listen to you bitch and moan all the time but you don’t see me leaving you for an imaginary friend.”

“Oh yeah? I bet you don’t even know my birthday!”

“I do too! It’s…June-”

“January.”

“Twenty…”

“Fifteenth.” The rest of the group watched as the two girls stared each other down before Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Whatever I’ll just hang out with somebody else.” Chloe left the table and Brooke who watched her best friend walk off just as Michael came back in the lunchroom, now wearing gym shorts.

“What did I miss?” He asked as he sat down looking over at Brooke who still had a shocked expression on her face.

“A lot.”  
~~  
“-so how was your day Paul? Did you go to work?” Mr.Heere sat in a chair just across from the psychiatrist as he played with the smiley face stress ball.

“No, I worked from my laptop today. I just felt…off today. Like something wasn’t right.”

“That’s alright, everybody has those days. Did you see him again?”

“No…I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“That’s good…I see you decided to wear pants today.”

“Yeah I guess.” Looking over at the picture of a smiling family on the doctor’s desk he looked questionly at the man. “How did you get over it? Losing your family?”

“You never truly get over it Mr.Heere. It’s your child and you can only learn how to live with it. You’re doing better than most people already.” Looking up at his clock the psychiatrist put down his note pad. “Looks like our time is up. I’ll see you tomorrow Mr.Heere.” Jeremy’s dad nodded as he left the room, still holding the smiley face stress ball. He could return it tomorrow.  
~~  
“Is she okay?” Everyone looked at Brooke who hadn’t moved since Chloe left the table instead staring blankly at nothing. “She hasn’t moved or blinked in like five minutes. I’m worried.”

“She’s never talked back to Chloe,” Jenna said poking the blonde with her spork.

“…okay…” Jake turned to Michael looking at the empty space where Chloe used to be. “So where is Jeremy right now? Is he sitting? Standing? Making faces at us?”

“No he’s standing, right behind me.”

 

“Doesn’t mean he can’t be making faces at us.”  
“What….what happened to Jeremy?” Jenna asked taking the spork away as Brooke and everyone else looked at Michael. “How did he die?”  
“H-he doesn’t know.”  
“How does he not know? I think you’d remember dying.”

“He doesn’t remember anything past the prank last year.”

“Oh…”

“He must hate us.”

“Could you blame him?”

“I think he probably hates Jake the most.”

“Why would he hate me the most?”

“You were the one recording the whole thing.”

“Yeah but it was your idea, Jenna!”

“But you agreed to it! I mean if anything Christine is the worst, she agreed to it-”

“I can’t believe you’re dragging me into this!”

“All of you shut up!”

“Make me short ass!” The group continued to argue as Michael watched on while Jeremy saw Brooke slink off from the table towards the girls bathroom.  
~~

Jeremy wasn’t trying to be creepy, honestly. He was worried about Brooke who now had tears running down her face as she slipped through door before she finally started crying. There wasn’t anyone else in the bathroom to hear her as she put down her purse on the counter next to the sink before wiping away some of the tears on her face.

“Why can’t I do anything right? Jeremy…Chloe…I’m so fucking useless…I can’t even act like a normal person on my own.” Reaching into her purse Brooke pulled out a small blue bottle of pills that Jeremy recognized from the pharmacy. 

“Why does Brooke have Zoloft?”

“Maybe if I just take a few more pills it’ll stop hurting. I mean how bad could five or six be?”

“Wait, what?! No, don’t be stupid Brooke!” Jeremy tried to touch Brooke but his hand went through her and his protests went unheard. He watched as she struggled to get the lid off slamming the bottle against the wall in frustration.

“Stupid child proof caps!” Jeremy didn’t want to leave her alone but he couldn’t do anything himself. None of the power he felt earlier was there, no more flickering light shows or broken mirrors. Back to a useless non-corporeal being. He couldn’t do anything…but maybe Michael could.


	8. Stranger Yet

“Michael!” Turning his head away from the group’s fighting to see Jeremy frantically waving his hands around to get his attention. “Brooke…she, she’s in the girls room.”

“You followed Brooke into the girls room?”

“I was worried about her-and right now she’s on the winning end of a fight with a pill bottle.”

“What?”

“If you don’t hurry up and help Brooke she’s going to overdose on Zoloft!” Michael jumped out of his seat following Jeremy towards the girls room at the group looked up to see him running off.

“Where’s he going?”

“The…girl’s room?”  
~~  
Looking at the handful of pills Brooke let out a nervous noise before going to swallow them when the door burst open.

“Whave eh figck?” There stood Michael, it of breath as he ran over to Brooke and grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Spit them out. Now.” Brooke shook her head.

“Imtvanna!”

“I don’t care if you don’t wanna….why are doing this?” Tears began to fall down Brooke’s face as she leaned against the bathroom wall, slowly falling down to the floor before spitting the pills out as Michael sat down next to her. Full on sobbing she hiccuped before she could talk again.

“I can’t do anything right, after Jeremy I felt so bad…like, like I wanted to die too. My mom gave me these, said I’d feel all better. But I don’t feel better, maybe I just wasn’t taking enough.”

“You really think swallowing the whole bottle would’ve worked?”

“N-no…I just, everything hurts. I try to make everybody happy and I still screw up…”  
“Why do you think that?”

“I say yes to everything! If it looks cool, I do it…you think I like this stupid hair?” Brooke tugged at her blonde hair angrily, “I bet you didn’t even know I used to be a brunette. Everybody was doing it but I hate it. Do you know how much work it is to keep my hair this nice?”

“Well why don’t you stop?”

“Then I’ll just be another stupid brown haired girl…”

“You mean brunette?”

“Whatever.”

“If you ask me that’s pretty dumb.”

“Who cares if it’s dumb? It’s cool.”

“Was it cool to hurt Jeremy?” Brooke didn’t say   
anything, wiping away her running mascara. “If everybody jumped off a bridge, would you?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Really?”

“Well if they’re my friends.”

“I don’t think you should call Chloe your friend. I mean what kind of friend yells at you just because you disagree with them?”

“The Chloe kind.”

“You think that’s okay?”

“No but she’s my only friend.”

“What about Jenna?”

“She doesn’t like me, she likes that I’m popular. Why else would she only talk about my hair and my clothes?”

“Maybe she thinks you’re pretty.”

“Who’d think I’m pretty?” Brooke was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her sides as she looked over to see Michael hugging her. “What…?”

“I think you’re pretty…no hetero.” Brooke paused before she burst out laughing.

“D-did you just say no hetero?”

“It’s like no homo but-”

“I know what is, I’m just surprised…you know I think this is the first time I’ve laughed all day.”  
~~  
Mr.Heere hated shorts but walking helped clear his head and it was too freaking hot out today to walk in pants. Listening to his music he stopped when he noticed where he was. Just across the street was Jeremy’s Highschool, kids milling about the front. Eating lunch, talking doing normal teenage things. He always forgot the school was on the way to the park.  
Today was the first day of school. His phone still had a reminder for Senior photos he set over a year ago. ‘Great…just what I needed, maybe I walk the other way.’ The man went to turn around when he saw a familiar blue sweater.  
~~  
“Hey how’d you know I was in here anyway? I mean did you follow me? That’s pretty creepy.”

“I didn’t. Jeremy did, he said you were about to do something stupid.”

“So Jenna was right, he was doing that creepy ghost spying thing.”

“He says he was just worried about you. I’d say otherwise but he’s glaring at me right now.”

“We should probably get off the floor. The janitor’s haven’t cleaned this place all summer.” The two scrambled off the ground, Brooke looking over at the discarded pills on the ground and winced. “Hey can you not, mention this? To anyone? If they found out-”

“I can keep a secret.”

“Thanks Michael.”

“So…you’re not blonde?”

“Yeah, my hair’s actually brown. Chloe got tired of everyone confusing us so she made me dye my hair. I kind of miss it.”

“Maybe you should let it come back.”

“I’ll…think about it.” Walking out of the bathroom back to the lunchroom the two sat down next to each other as they reached the table where the group stopped mid fight to look at Michael and Brooke.

“Where were they guys?” Jenna asked, her spork now buried in Jake’s arm. “I thought we were fighting.”

“We just…needed to use the bathroom.”

“Together? If I didn’t know better Mikey boy is think you two were-”

“Stop right there Jake. There are two very big problems with what you were about to insinuate.”

“Hey.”

“No offense.”

“None taken.”  
~~  
“I’m telling you this was some Satanic horror movie shit. Like the lights were flickering and the mirror was broken. It was just crazy.” Dustin and Tommy walked out of the school’s front doors together. “This is why I never use school bathrooms.”

“It was probably nothing, just a freak coincidence.”

“Whatever it is, I’m not taking any chances.”

“Where’d you end up going?”

“Bucket in the janitor’s closet.”

“That’s gross dude.”

“Whatever I-is he wearing short shorts?”

“Huh?”

“That guy, across the street.” Looking past Dustin Tommy saw a man in his early forties, who was indeed wearing short shorts. More specifically Victoria’s Secret short shorts. “I take back what I said earlier, this is the weirdest thing I’ve seen all day.“


	9. Painful Reminders

“-so If Jeremy is real then why is he here?” Jake and as staring at Michael. “I mean if he’s a ghost he has to have a reason to be here right? Some kind of unfinished business?”

“What kind of unfinished business would Jeremy have?” Michael stopped to think about this as he looked up at Jeremy curiously.

“Why are you here?”

“I-I don’t know. Michael I don’t remember anything past running out of the auditorium. I don’t even know why I’m here.”

“Maybe somebody he needed to say something to?” As Brooke suggested this thinking about Michael and Jeremy. They we’re best friends, maybe he needed apologize for something. During the whole conversation Michael had noticed Rich was strangely quiet.

“Bro what do you think is up with Jer Dude’s ghost?” Rich looked over as Jake asked this frozen for a second before responding.

“Well, ugh maybe he’s here because he…doesn’t know how he died? Like maybe his spirit can’t be put to rest until we find his body.”

“But how are we supposed to do that?” Brooke asked as she looked over at Michael. “If Jeremy can’t remember anything then what good are we?”

“I don’t know, but maybe that’s better then anything else we can think of.”

“Michael…this probably isn’t possible. Jeremy died over a year ago, any trace of what happened to him is long gone.” Jenna added in. Michael knew that she was probably right, but that didn’t stop him from being anymore hopeful.

“After school we can meet up at the mall, maybe get some frozen yogurt first before all this mystery solving stuff?” As Broke asked this the bell letting them know lunch had ended rang.  
~~

Chloe knew she wasn’t a nice person, most of the time she wasn’t even a decent person. There were only so many people willing to even put up with her limited to Brooke, girls who wanted to popular and boys who thought she was easy. Of those three the only one she really cared about was Brooke. You wouldn’t be able to tell with how she treated her best friend but she really cared about Brooke. So their fight today had been a slap to the face that reminded her just how awful she was.

Taking the last puff of her cigarette Chloe coughed before letting out an annoyed sound. Rolling up her sleeve Chloe winced as she put the cigarette out on her skin. It hurt but felt better than everything else right now. Throwing what was left to the ground she leaned against the back of school’s wall. Without Brooke back here with her it felt empty, she needed Brooke.  
Why couldn’t Jeremy just stay dead? How was it her fault he ran away crying? It was just supposed to be a joke but instead it ruined her life. She could hear people talking about her all the time when they didn’t think she was listening. She didn’t kill Jeremy Heere, she just made a mistake. She wasn’t going to cry over it, that would mean she was wrong. 

And she was never wrong. She wasn’t wrong about Jeremy, she couldn’t be. She had to be right.  
~~  
Michael grabbed his bag as the last bell of the day rang ready to leave school. He hadn’t been getting any sleep lately and school made him somehow even more tired. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes from passing out halfway through Spanish he stumbled through the hallway. 

“Michael, stop.” 

“What?” Michael did just that to look at his friend when a computer cart came rushing by, narrowly missing the teen.

“You need to watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry, sorry I’m just really wiped out from last night.”

“What happened last night?” They walked out of the front doors together as Michael unconsciously rubbed his arms that were covered by Jeremy’s blue cardigan. Before Michael could answer the question he stopped when he looked to the sidewalk and saw Mr.Heere. Jeremy’s head turned away in embarrassment when he saw his dad. “Is he wearing….?”

“Victoria’s Secret short shorts?”

“Dear God…I hoped I was hallucinating…if only I was so lucky.” Michael had been talking to Mr.Heere since Jeremy went missing but everytime they talked there was an air of uncomfortableness. Mr.Heere talking to his dead son’s best friend as he looked for any source of comfort. The blue cardigan only serving as a reminder of what the lost.

Mr.Heere saw Michael as he began to walk across the street, waving him down. “Michael!” He smiled wrapping the teen in a tight hug as Jeremy looked over his dad. Mr.Heere no longer had a beard, it was a few weeks after Jeremy’s funeral he had begun to shave again making it weirder for Michael to look at him. Without the beard he looked like an older version of Jeremy. Jeremy served to have noticed this too as he circled around them. Letting go of Michael Mr.Heere gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Hey Mr.Heere, it’s been a while…”

“I know, didn’t even mean to come by here. I was just on my usual jog when I saw you. Come on how was your first day off Senior Year?” Michael looked at Jeremy before he looked back at Mr.Heere.

“It’s school. So about as well as you could expect I guess.”

“Oh, ugh so you going somewhere? I mean if you don’t want it to tell an old man like he that’s fine, not cool talk to me about school.”

“It’s alright Mr.Heere, I’m just going over to the mall for frozen yogurt at PinkBerry…okay I have to ask, what’s with the short shorts?”

“Oh these old things? Back when me and Mrs. were still together she said I couldn’t pull off shirts no matter how hard I tried so you spite hey I took these from her drawer and wore them to her work when I dropped off her lunch. I slept on the couch for a week but it was worth it. I did get to keep them so that was another plus.” Michael smiled at that when his phone vibrated with a text from Jenna.

“Sorry Mr.Heere, I’d Love to talk but I-”

“It’s alright son, hopefully I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah…”


	10. Coming and Going

As Michael walked towards the mall he stopped when Jeremy stood in front of him with an unhappy look. 

“What?”

“Why did you just blow my dad off like that?”

“I didn’t blow him off.” Michael walked through him as Jeremy appeared in front of him again. “What more do you want me to do? He just walked by and I hugged him. What else do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know…but maybe you could have talked to him a little longer?”

“About what? No offense Jeremy but we don’t have a lot to talk about before things get…awkward….”

“Oh.” Jeremy realized what he meant. Before things became about him. “Is that why he gave you my jacket?”

“Why do you care about the jacket so much?”

“It’s not just the jacket Michael, I think my dad’s trying to replace me with you.”

“Jeremy that’s ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not. He gave you that shirt too!”

“It’s just clothes Jer.”

“My clothes. And if he’s not trying to replace me why did he hug you?”

“Because he was happy to see me.”

“Michael, he hasn’t hugged me since I was twelve.”

“Whatever dude let’s just go to PinkBerry already.” This time Michael walked around Jeremy whoo stared after his friend. Why was Michael ignoring him?  
~~

Brooke’s phone vibrated as she looked down to see Chloe had texted her again. Ignoring it she put it on her purse as she took her cup of frozen yogurt and sat down at the group’s table next to Jake as they all waited for their last member to join.

“Where is he?”

“We did tell Michael about PinkBerry right?”

“What’s taking so long? This is your third fro yo refill.”

“Maybe he got lost.”

“This is literally five minutes away from school.”

“Either he’s taking too long or Brooke’s eating way too much fro yo.”

“Or both.”

“Probably both.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry Brooke.” That’s when the door opened as the group looked up to see Michael come in as he pulled a chair from an empty table and he sat inbetween Rich and Brooke.

“Dude what took you so long?” Jake’s asked noticing Michael’s annoyed look.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Was it Jeremy?” Jenna asked seeing this too.

“What part of, I don’t want to talk about it, do you understand?” Michael snapped at Jenna who backed down. “Sorry.”

“Michael are you okay?”

“You seem tense, here.” Chloe pushed her ice cream across the table to Michael. “It’s mango flavor.”  
“I don’t want fro yo.”

“It’ll help.” She pushed a spoon over that Michael hesitantly took. Taking a bite he was surprised by how good it tasted. Brooke smiled at the face he made. 

“Told you, mango is the best flavor.”

“Ifs gud.” Michael got this out through a mouthful of frozen yogurt as Jeremy giggled. They never had frozen yogurt before he was glad Michael liked it.

‘I wish I got to try frozen yogurt…I wish I did a lot of things…’

“So….what are we gonna do about the Jer ghost thing?” Jake finally spoke up as Michael continued to eat the frozen yogurt. “I mean we probably have to like find good body or something right?”

“How are we going to do that?”

“I have no idea.” Michael stopped eating as he looked at the group. He knew about the phone, Jeremy’s dad had told him.

“Maybe you should tell them.” Michael looked at Jeremy confused, did he say that out loud? Probably not since no one else was staring at him.

“What?”

“Tell them…whatever you know. I mean my dad probably told you something right?”

“I don’t know.”

“Who’s he talking to?” Brooke asked watching Michael confused.

“Probably Jeremy.”

“Oh, right.” Michael turned from Jeremy as he got up from his seat, the frozen yogurt now forgotten.

“I’ll be right back. I need to use the bathroom.” Michael rushed to the restrooms leaving the group confused.  
“What?”

“Let’s not question this, last time he left for the bathroom he saved Brooke. Maybe Jeremy can help us with his magic ghost powers.” Jake emphasized this by waving his fingers.

“I don’t think that’s how it works Jake.”

“You never know.”  
~~

Mr.Heere walked into the Walmart now out of his jogging clothes and in a regular pair of jeans as he looked over the grocery list.

“ Alright let’s see: eggs, baking soda, flour, candles…am I missing anything? Oh right! Sugar. Can’t forget that.” Heading over to the baking aisle he stopped when he saw a familiar face at the pharmacy counter. Heading over he waved at the man he recognized as his psychiatrist with a smile.

“Hey, Dr.Graham!” The man turned to Mr.Heere with a smile.

“Paul, what are you doing here? On a Monday?”

“Oh you know…grocery shopping.” Not for him. Jeremy’s eighteenth birthday would be in a few days, he needed to make sure he didn’t burn the cake this year. “What about you?” The man coughed into his sleeve before lifting up the small paper bag.

“Just picking up some meds for my brother. He said it be better if I did before he got to town.”

“Brother?”

“The one I told you about last week, he’s only been here once. Didn’t exactly have the best luck, last great he was having some problems with his car.” Mr.Heere was about to say something when the man’s phone rang distracting him. “Sorry Paul, call from another patient-have to take it.” The man wondered off leaving Mr.Heere to go back to grocery shopping.  
~~

“I’d like to check these out.” The librarian looked up from her computer to see a teenage boy wearing his Letterman jacket holding a stack of books that he set on the desk. Handing over his library card she saw it read Dustin Kropp as she looked at the teen curiously. No one ever came up here. Going through the books she saw the more…interesting titles.

“Demonic possession…satanic cults…how to exorcise spirits…50 Shades of Grey?”

“The last ones for my sister.”

“Whatever you say kid.” His face turned red as he looked away. Shrugging her shoulders she stamped the books before handing them back to him. If anything the 50 Shades of Grey books were the ones she was the least worried about.


	11. Adventures in Walmart

“Michael what’s wrong?” As Jeremy followed his friend into the boy’s bathroom watching as Michael leaned over the sink splashing some water in his face, clutching the sides of the sink. “Are you okay?”  
“You know what Jeremy? No I’m fucking not okay. You finally decide to come back from the dead, Jeremy you’re dead! Why aren’t you bothered by this?”  
“Michael-”  
“And now suddenly we’re supposed to find your body? With their help? Jeremy they’re the reason you’re dead in the first place!”  
“Michael, I-”  
“I don’t care if they’re suddenly sorry now, sorry doesn’t make everything better. Just because Brooke almost killed herself doesn’t mean she’s suddenly okay now.” Jeremy watched Michael suddenly stop as he wiped the combination of water and tears off his face. Michael’s sleeves rolled up slightly allowing Jeremy to see Michael’s arms.  
“Michael what happened to your arms?”  
“W-what?”  
“Your arms, what happened to them? It looks like…”  
“It’s nothing.” Michael quickly rolled the sleeve back down but Jeremy had already seen enough.  
“Michael, are you cutting yourself?”  
“That’s not important.”  
“Yeah it is, Christ Michael. You can’t do that.”  
“Why not? It’s not like you can stop me.” Michael didn’t mean for that to sound as harsh as it did but it was true.  
“…I’m sorry Michael…”  
“For what?”  
“For hurting you. And dad. And Brooke and Christine and everybody else. You don’t deserve this. But you need to help me, I can’t move on until you find out what happened to me. You need their help, you need tell them. Please, for me?” Jeremy felt stupid saying this but Michael gave him a concerned look before finally nodding.  
“Fine…but only for you.”  
~~  
“I’m worried about Michael, he’s been getting worse lately. Even if Jeremy is real this isn’t good for him.” As Brooke said this Christine nodded her head in agreement.  
“Why would he wear a cardigan in eighty degree heat?”  
“Maybe he covering something, like Chloe…nevermind he’s probably just really cold or something.” Before they could wonder what Chloe was about to say Michael returned to the table grabbing his bag.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I just talked to Jeremy.”  
“In the bathroom.”  
“That’s gay, even if he is a ghost.”  
“Thank you for the input Rich. Come on you need to head over to school right now before lunch ends.” Michael and the group walked out the door, heading in a different direction than the school.  
“Where are you going?  
“Walmart.”  
“What about school?”  
“I have other stuff I need to do.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Jeremy stuff.”

“That’s not as specific as I’d like.”

“I’ll tell you later.”  
~~  
Chloe sat in Mr.Burns class staring at the seat next to her. The outline of Brooke now sat in her seat annoying the girl. Why did she miss Brooke so much? It’s not like she ever did anything for Chloe, besides she had her new fist boyfriend or whatever they were chasing.

Ignoring the teacher’s lecture she took her phone out of her pocket. No texts from Brooke.  
‘Damn,’ Chloe thought, ‘Brooke usually would’ve texted me by now…why do I care? She’ll come back, begging on her knees. Right…? Maybe if I sent her a tex-’

“Ms.Valentine, I see you’re on your phone again.” Looking to get the device Chloe saw Mr.Burn’s disapproving face as he snatched her phone. “First day and you’re already distracted. I’ll be taking this. You can get back at the end of the day.”  
“Come on Mr.Burns, I was just texting my mom.”

“I’m sure you were.” He pocketed her phone before going back to the lecture leaving Chloe to wonder if Brooke was every going to text her back.  
~~  
“And we’re at Walmart because….?” Michael looked over at Jeremy who was looking around the crowded store nervously.

“I’m hungry.”

“But you’re a ghost. You can’t eat.”

“…but what if I took control?”

“Huh?”

“What if I took control of you? You know like possession or something.”

“Can you do that?”

“I’ve never tried it before.”

“Is it safe? What happens to me? What if we trade places? Will I be dead? Will you be alive? What-” Before Michael could ask anymore questions Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and with that the teen black out.  
~~  
Jeremy blinked twice taking in his surroundings. Still in the Walmart but people were staring at him now. Lifting up his hand he saw Michael’s tan skin and painted finger nails. Rushing over to a nearby window Jeremy saw his reflection. Only it wasn’t good reflection, it was Michael’s body staring back at him.

Jeremy excitedly pulled and tugged at his ears, hair….skin. He had skin again! Michael’s soft smooth skin, not a zit in sight. He could do things again, he was alive! Well not alive, this wasn’t his body. But he could actually feel again! All of a sudden it hit Jeremy that Michael wasn’t expecting this.

'Did I hurt Michael? Is he okay? What if he’s hurting?’ A million thoughts of how he might be hurting Jeremy ran through his mind before he began to push them back. 'Michael will be alright, he’s just asleep or something…besides it won’t even be that long. Now I should see if the Twinkies are still in same place. God I missed Twinkies. And taquitos. And peanut butter cookies. Wait, I can’t eat those in Michael’s body. He’s allergic to peanut butter. Other cookies.’

Walking towards the back of the store Jeremy stopped when he saw his dad talking to a man in the hardware aisle. 'Dad!’ He began to walk over there before slowly coming to a stop. 'Wait I can’t call him dad. And he already talked to Michael. This would be awkward…’ Instead of walking over to the two Jeremy stood behind a nearby display listening to the conversation.

“-yeah, I’ve been having problems with this tree at home but my shovel just broke. I thought I brought enough for this and the medicine but I’m completely wiped right now. Do you mind if I borrow some cash?”

“Sorry Doc, I barely have enough for groceries. Wish I could help.”

“It’s alright Paul, I’ll just get it later.” Jeremy had a thought, he’s dad’s friend. Maybe he could lend some money. But it’s Michael’s money…he might get angry. On the other hand, it’s his dad.


	12. A Good Samaritan

“Hey d-Mr.Heere!” Both Jeremy’s dad and the man he was talking to turned to see Jeremy using Michael’s body to walk over towards the two.

“Michael? What are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Oh you know-lunch break and stuff. But ugh I heard something about you needed money?”

“Actually it’s Dr.Graham over here who needs the money. I’d give him some but I barely have enough for groceries.”

“M-maybe I could give you the money!”

“I couldn’t-”

“P-please for any friend of my da…Mr.Heere.” Jeremy felt slightly guilty as he reached into Michael’s pocket and pulled out the money. But it was for a good reason. “Here.” The man smiled as he took the money from Michael’s hand.

“Thank you….”

“Jer…Michael. Michael Mell.”

“Thanks Michael. You know you remind me of my son Craig, he’s around your age. If you need anything just let me know.”

“Really, it’s okay. Just being a good samaritan and stuff.” The doctor smiled waving goodbye to Mr.Heere before walking away leaving Jeremy and his father alone.

“Michael, that was very nice of you."

“Thanks…Mr.Heere. It seemed like the right thing to do. So, you’re grocery shopping?” Jeremy asked seeing his dad’s small list.

“Yeah, Jeremy’s birthday’s coming up in a few days…gotta make sure I don’t burn it this year. Wouldn’t want a repeat of last year.” Jeremy remembered his birthday last year, he and Michael took a bite and instantly spit it out to find that under the three layers of frosting was a cake burned to the point of blackness. He couldn’t stop a laugh from coming out as he remembered that.

“Oh my God, I remember that. It tasted so bad so we just split up the frosting and put it on top of our ice cream.”

“I-I remember,” Mr.Heere as he chuckled leaning his kart. “I still have pictures of the two of you right after with food all over your faces.”

“Hey, I was hungry.”

“You looked just like when you were six on Halloween and you got into the sugar sticks. That was everywhere me and Jackie were cleaning it out of the right for weeks.” Jeremy stopped when he said Jackie. His mom. Did his mom come to his funeral? Did she talk to Dad?

“How is…Jeremy’s mom anyway?” Mr.Heere stopped laughing as he unknowingly looked at his son. “Sorry if that’s too personal.”

“No it’s alright son. Jackie’s being Jackie as usual. She still hasn’t talked to me since the funeral."

“I’m sorry."

“No it’s alright Michael, it’s not like you’re the reason she’s angry at me.” A beep went off on Mr.Heere’s phone making him look down at his phone before turning his kart around. “Sorry I got distracted, talk to you later Michael!” Jeremy waved goodbye as he watched his dad walk away.

“See you later…dad.” Jeremy smiled. He actually talked to his dad. Money now gone Jeremy walked over to exit. Munchies wouldn’t have tasted nearly as good as the feeling in his, or was it Michael’s?, stomach. He could give Michael his body back….but on the other hand lunch was still going on at school. Jeremy couldn’t believe he was actually excited for school food but it was better than nothing.

~~

“Hey Christine are you alright?” The girl looked up from her math book to see Jenna staring at her. “You look like you just ate a lemon. You thinking about something? …somebody?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Christine, you shouldn’t bottle this stuff up.”

“What’s there to bottle up? I mean it’s not like I’m friends with the girl who convinced me to make Jeremy run away in the first place.” Jenna back up as Christine snapped at her. “Sorry, I just don’t want to talk about it okay? This all so much take in at once.”

“Christine, we need to talk about this.”

“Later.”

“You’ve been saying later forever, we can’t keep ignoring Jeremy. Especially since it’s actually Jeremy now.”

“Ms.Rolan, Canigula, is there something you’d like to share with the rest of the class?” The teacher glared at the two girls who quickly quit talking as the woman went back to writing the equation on the white board. Christine not even looking over at Jenna anymore looked at her book hoping to not have to make eye contact.

~~  
“Eugh…what happened?” Michael’s head hurt as he looked around, his vision still coming back. “Wha…?” Looking down he saw various stains on his shirt that looked like food making him even more confused. When did he eat? Wait…Jeremy. Jeremy took control of his body. Darting up he saw he was in his bedroom, on his bed. Jeremy was standing not too far away looking over some pictures on the wall. He noticed Michael awake as he jumped seeing his friend.

“Michael, you’re awake!”

“Jeremy what…happened? And why do I feel like I just ate my mom’s pancakes?” Grabbing his phone Michael saw it was seven at night. “Seven? Jeremy how long were you in my body?”

“Oh-er, well I…a few hours? I just intended on getting a few snacks at Walmart but then that kind of fell through and your mom wanted to make dinner plus you had a lot of Doritos and other stuff in your kitchen-”

“So you used my body to eat time of junk food?”

“Don’t worry-I didn’t way peanut butter or anything and I brushed your teeth!” To test that statement Michael ran his tongue around his mouth. It tasted like a combination of mint tooth paste, Doritos, Mountain Dew and Oreos. Not a pleasant combination.

“Eugh, Jeremy why?”

“I’m sorry Michael…I just wanted to taste food again.”

“But did you have to eat so much? I feel like I’ve gained two pounds.” Heading himself up Michael walked over to pick up the discarded cardigan. “I don’t think I can even bring myself to get a slushie tight now.” Michael reached into his pants pocket to pull out the money he intended to use to buy a said slushie but was surprised when he found nothing in the pocket.

“Hey where’s my money?” Jeremy looked guilty as Michael asked about the cash.

“I kind of…lent it to dad’s friend…” Michael made an annoyed face at this causing Jeremy to flinch.

“Is there anything else I should know about?”

“I’m sorry Michael.” Michael immediately faltered when he saw Jeremy’s face. Even as a ghost Jeremy seemed to look like he was about to cry.

“It’s alright dude, really. Just next time you give me a heads up before?” Jeremy nodded, the look know gone as he went to hug Michael but stopped when he realized the awkwardness that would bring. Jeremy really missed being able to hug Michael.

With Dustin:  
Dustin stood in the salt circle around him in the darkened school bathroom as he placed the unlit candles around him before picking up the book he got in the library nervously looked it over.

‘I don’t know if I want the ghost to be real or not. I mean if its real and I do summon him I don’t think he’s going to like me…’ Taking a deep breath Dustin began to read.

“Oh sacred spirit come from afar, come now and prove that you are.” Nothing happened for a few seconds promoting Dustin to shut the book when a sudden breeze passed through the bathroom. The lights began to flash on and off as the stall doors swung scaring the teen when candles became lit followed by the feeling he was no longer alone in the restroom. Scared out of his mind Dustin called out, “Jeremy are here?”

His response was the the door to the bathroom slamming shut just as quickly as it opened making Dustin jump as the candles went out again leaving him in there darkness. Realizing the wet feeling in his pants Dustin was suddenly very glad he decided to do the ceremony in the men’s room.


	13. Night of the Party

Michael stared down at the math assignment, internally groaning. God why did this face to be so difficult?

“The answer’s sixty nine over five.” Michael jumped slightly as Jeremy appeared next to his desk.

“Jesus!”

“Oops sorry dude.”

“You need a freaking bell around your neck.”

“Well I don’t think that’s possible. But the answer is still sixty nine over five.”

“How do you know?”

“Advanced Pre-Calc, I had Ms.Petrov before, remember?”

“Nope.”

“Here let me help you with this.” Jeremy’s hand went to touch Michael’s who flinched away, retracting his hand.

“Can you not do that? It’s just ever since Walmart I don’t think I’m comfortable…”

“With me touching you?”

“Yeah. That.” A sad look crossed Jeremy’s face for a moment before disappearing.

“I won’t, I’m just showing you where the decimal sould go before you make it a fraction.”

“Okay,” Michael followed Jeremy’s instructions getting half way through the problem when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Picking it up he saw it was a text from Jake.  
yo Mikey I’m throwing a bomb ass party tonight and u r invited-  
-no thanks  
no thanks?-  
-don’t like parties  
come on dude, please?-  
it’ll just be me and the rest of the drama squad-  
except Chloe-  
she’s angry-  
-…  
-idk  
please?-  
-…  
-fine  
awesome!-  
c u tonight at my place-  
btw, pepperoni or bacon for pizza?-  
-def. pepperoni  
coolio-

Michael pocketed his phone as he looked up to see Jeremy had disappeared again. Michael looked down at his homework surprised.

‘Weird, thought was only halfway through.’

The page had all been filled out except for the last one.  
~~  
Chloe checked her phone again. Still nothing from Brooke.

‘Damn it, how long is that bi-Brooke going to ignore me? She would’ve usually cracked by now. God damnit.’

The last text she’d sent was from less then a minute ago, she knew Brooke has seen her messages at this point. She was being ignored. By Brooke. And this was really starting to piss her off. Checking Instagram she went to Brooke’s page to see she had been unfriended by the blonde.

'Why doesn’t Brooke want to talk to me? Wait, I already know. That freak, Michael. Ever since he started claiming he could see ghost boy Jeremy Heere Brooke suddenly stopped listening to me-’

“Ms.Valentine, I’m trying to teach. Please put that phone away.”  
~~  
“Does Jake invite you to a lot of parties now?” Jeremy asked as they stood in front of the mirror in Michael’s room as the living boy tried on another one of his red button up shirts. “Also, these literally all look the same. Do you just buy your shirts on bulk?”

“Sometimes. And not really. Or at least I never go.”

“Why not? You’re being invited to Jake freaking Dillinger’s party. That’s like the most awesome thing that could happen to you in highschool.”

“Yeah going to a loud, crowded house party surrounded people drunk of their asses because people feel sorry for you sounds really awesome.”

“Feel sorry for you?”

“The only reason I’m invited is because feels bad about what happened to you.”

“Oh…then why are you going tonight?”

“Well I just thought I haven’t ever really gone to a highschool party and it’s only like five people. If I’m lucky Chloe won’t be there,” Michael decided on one of his identical red shirts taking off his hoodie allowing Jeremy to see his chest. The teen turned away until Michael walked past him towards the bathroom. Heading over to the medicine cabinet he brought out a bottle of old spice Jeremy got him for his birthday. Michael made a face as he shared it on. “Aw, Christ. This smells horrible. Jeremy is it obvious?”

“I don’t know, I can’t smell.”

“Oh.”

“Wait I got you that three years ago. You’ve never work it before?”

“It seems with a good reason, do you think I have time for a shower?”

“What time does the party start?”

“Seven.” Jeremy’s head peeked through the wall before coming back into the bathroom.

“It’s seven thirty.”

“Yeah I still got time.”  
~~

“So when’s Michael supposed to get here?” Rich asked looking up from the game of Mario Kart he and Jenna were playing.

“Yeah it’s like eight o'clock already,” Christine said snapping out of her nap, “Maybe we should call it-”

“No he’ll be here any minute maybe he ran into traffic or something.” Jake was playing with his red cup nervously, unable to remember if this was his third or fourth cup of beer. Brooke noticed this taking the cup away from him.

“Jake he lives two blocks away. He didn’t get stuck in traffic.” That’s when the front doorbell rang prompting Brooke to open the door and see Michael dressed nicer than earlier. “Woah, Michael you…” She trailed off when her nose caught a whiff of the scent she new all too well. Covering her nose she unconsciously backed away, Michael noticed.

“I took a shower but even then it didn’t wash off.”

“You smell like my ex Peter, he always smelled like Old Spice.” Jake walked past the blonde, barely fazed by the scent as he pat Michael on the back.

“Glad you could make it bro! Here,” he handed Michael a red cup, “drink up, the nights just beginning!”

“I’m not much of a beer guy-”

“Come on dude, just a drink or two.”  
Michael looked over towards Jeremy who nodded. Just…one beer wouldn’t hurt.

An Hour Later:

“~And I will always love you!~” Michael sat on top of the kitchen table moving his head as he sang along to the music. Everybody else was either gone or passed out on the floor for some reason except for Michael who fell as he tried to get off the table. “Oh come on Jeremy~ I know y-you’re here, pfffttt Heere, somewhere~” There wasn’t a response as Michael drunkenly stumbled towards the door. “W-w-well you guys this was fun but I need to go home~ Bye~”  
He fumbled with the handles for a few moments before finally opening the door as he felt a small buzzing sensation in his neck.

'Man how much did I drink? Pfff who cares. I need to go home and wait…where’s Jeremy? Jeremy’s missing, I should find him.’ Through his buzzed haze Michael stumbled out of the driveway to the street giggling all the way as he came to a stop in the middle of the road to look up at the sky. 'Woah, there’s so many stars or maybe I should try and count them…one, two-’

“Michael!” A voice called out to the teen at he turned around but instead seeing the source he saw a bright light coming towards him.

'Aliens? Cool, maybe I should go towards the light.’

“Michael!” That was the last thing the teen heard before the sounds of screeching breaks and someone screaming.


	14. Plot Twist?!

Michael’s head pounded as his eyes slowly opened, a beeping should came from nearby.  
“Mmmmm….” The whiteness of whatever room he was in was blinding. 'Jesus Christ my eyes.’ His vision came into focus as began to look around the room. He was in a hospital bed, the being was coming from a heart monitor. There were two seats next to the bed, his mom was asleep, her head hanging slightly off the arm of the chair. Turning around he saw Jeremy pacing in front of his bed. His friend came to a stop when he noticed Michael was awake.  
“Michael!” He rushed over to the other teen’s side.  
“Jeremy?” This came out as a hoarse whisper as he tried to sit up but quickly laid back down from the pain in his chest. “…fuck…Jeremy, what happened last night?”  
“You don’t remember?”  
“Nothing past getting to Jake’s party…” Michael clutched his chest in pain as he said that, “Christ it feels like a car hit me.”  
“That’s because it did.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“You were in the middle of street when a car hit you. You’ve been asleep for the whole day.”  
“Holy Shit.” Michael tried remember anything from the drunken haze that was the party last night. Nothing was clear except for one thing…“I-I think I was looking for you.”  
“Why would you be looking for me? I was right there.”  
“N-no you weren’t. I remember you weren’t there.”  
“Where else would I be?”  
“I don’t know, but you weren’t there.” Jeremy didn’t say anything annoying Michael but before he could say anything Michael’s mom snapped awake at Michael’s louder voice.  
“Michael, thank God you’re awake!” She went to hug him but pulled away when he winced. “Oh right sorry.” Instead she kissed him on the cheek before giving him a familiar look of disappointment. “Just what the hell were you thinking? Going to a party without telling me, getting drunk and running into the street? You almost died Michael.”  
“How do you know I was drunk?”  
“Michael I can still smell it on you.” Michael didn’t respond as his mother sat back down in her chair. “You’re grounded until next week. No leaving the house except for school, no car-”  
“No phone?”  
“You don’t even have a phone anymore, it was crushed in the accident.”  
“Oh…”  
“I didn’t eat any of your friends to the police but I did find out it was this Jake Dillinger who threw the party so I’m going to have a talk with him.”  
“Mom-”  
“End of discussion. Now I’m going to go get a nurse.” She left the room slamming the door behind her. Michael looked back at Jeremy who was now sitting in one of the chairs. What the hell was Jeremy hiding from him? Why was he lying? Multiple questions ran through his head but he kept them in when the door opened again as both his mom and a nurse came in.  
~~  
“-thank you, have a great day mam.” Mrs.Mell signed the last paper before opening the door so that Michael didn’t hit his leg brace on anything. Three fractured ribs, a sprained ankle and a concussion. Nothing too serious and they had already given his mom the prescription for his pain medication. Getting on the car needed help lifting his foot without hurting himself.  
The drive home was awkwardly silent. Pulling into the driveway he handed her his car keys before they went up to his room together as she set him in the bed before leaving the room, locking the door behind her. Jeremy was now on the floor staring at Michael before the boy climbed out of bed heading over to his window.  
“Michael what are you doing?”  
“Leaving.”  
“What? Why? You’re really screwed up right now.”  
“Maybe but I’m not going to make any progress helping you from a bed.”  
“Helpi-Michael what are you talking about? You’re hurt and it’s starting to rain. How are you even going to climb down?”  
“The tree.” Michael said this as he lifted the window sill.  
“Michael stop those just hurting yourself more, what do you even expect to do? Walk all the way to Jake’s house? Newsflash, that’s crazy.”  
“How’d you know I was going to Jake’s house?”  
“That’s besides the point.”  
“No it’s not. And why were you lying about last night? About being there the whole time? I know you weren’t. If you were you would’ve taken over again and pushed me out of the way.” Jeremy was silent as Michael said that making the bespectacled boy let out an annoyed sound. “Yeah that’s what I thought. I’m leaving and you can’t stop me.” Michael was about to take a step out but suddenly found he couldn’t move as his body froze. “What the hell? Jeremy?” Turning around he saw his friend staying to come in and out of existence, like he was…glitching.  
“Activating Emergency Memory Core: Processing.” Wait. What? Emergency Processor Core? Michael watched frozen as Jeremy came in and out for minutes before fully coming back.  
“Jeremy, what the fuck is going on?”  
“I’m sorry Michael, I can’t allow you to hurt yourself anymore like this. As your SQUIP it’s my duty to keep you happy and safe.”  
“W-what are you saying? SQUIP?”  
“I’m sorry Michael. I am not the real Jeremy. I am not a ghost. I am a Super Qualified Unit Intel Processor. Your friend Richard Goranski slipped me into your Mountain Dew drink the night before school started. It wasn’t just you getting sick that night.”  
“W-wait, you’re saying Rich gave me you?”  
“To make you feel better. He saw your declining mental and physical state and wanted to help.”  
“Y-you’re kidding. You have to be real, all those memories, the possession, what you did in the bathroom-”  
“Michael, I only remember things about Jeremy that you do. I have access to your body that allows for possession. The bathroom lights were electricity charges I put out.”  
“But the stall doors-”  
“Michael, I can explain it all.” Michael felt tears falling down his face as Jere-the SQUIP let his muscles unfreeze as he fell down to the floor. “I’m truly sorry for the pain over caused you but if it makes any difference I treasure the relationship we shared.” Michael didn’t say anything as he wiped his face off trying and failing to compose himself. “I’m going to guide you how to get out of the house, in a much less dangerous way so that you can talk to Rich. It seems apparent that you two have things to talk about.” Michael didn’t say anything as he got off the floor and followed the A.I. outside of the room.


	15. Confrontations

Rich sat in front of his TV playing Call of Duty when there was a knock at the door.

'Weird,’ Rich thought walking towards the door, 'I thought Jake was working today.’ Opening the door he was greeted by a scowling Michael who was wearing what looked like pajamas with a scowl on his face and a brace on his ankle.

“Bro, great to see you’re still alive! Jake told me about last night, you got hit by car? That’s-”

“I know Rich.”

“Know? Know what?”

“About the SQUIP. It told me.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?”

“Well what do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, how about sorry for giving you a computer that pretended to be my dead best friend?” Michael made his way into the house now grabbing Rich by his shirt. “What the fuck?”

“Hey I didn’t know it would try and pretend to be Jeremy but it helped you right?”

“Helped me?! You knew the whole time and you just let it happen?”

“Michael, the night before school started you looked like shit. You hadn't washed your hair in days, your bags had bags and I saw the cuts on your arms. Believe it or not as your friend I actually care about what’s happening to you. So…I slipped one into the Mountain Dew I gave you.” Michael let go of the smaller boy’s shirt as he shoved him away, backing away so that he could leave against the wall. Tears were running down his face again as he sank down to the floor. Rich sat down next to and Je-the SQUIP say on the other side of him.

“I-I don’t know what to do now…”

“If you want, the can get rid of me Michael. I’m not helping you and now I’m not even fully functioning.” The words came out of Jeremy’s mouth making Michael even more confused. “Ever since the alcohol last night I haven’t been properly functioning. Glitching in and out, unable to look up previous data, of you walked away right now and I didn’t know where you were going I shouldn’t be able to follow you Michael.”

“Rich…”

“Yeah dude?”

“The SQUIP wants me to get rid of it.”

“Do you want to get rid of it?”

“Kind of…but at the same time…it’s all I have left of Jeremy. I don’t want to lose him again.”

“That’s alright dude. I understand but if you ever want to, I have some Mountain Dew Red.”

“I know, but I think I need some help. Like serious help. And maybe some distance from Squeremy.” Rich burst out laughing as Michael said that. “What’s so funny?”

“Squeremy? Oh my God! That’s amazing.” The newly dubbed Squeremy smoked at that at that name.

“Squeremy. I like that.” It took Rich a moment to stop laughing before he could articulate his words again.

“B-but seriously, about the help thing? Why don’t you see that therapist dude Jeremy’s dad has been seeing?”

“That actually sounds like a good idea. But maybe Squeremy could stay here? Just until I get back?”

“Uh, sure. I guess.”

“Thanks dude,” Rich nodded his head before hugging Michael. The teen thought about pushing him away for a moment before accepting the embrace. An actual human touch. He doesn’t even think about Squeremy hearing the thought, human touch.

Something the SQUIP knew it could never provide Michael.  
~~  
“-so Michael is this your first time coming to Therapy?” Michael sat in the red chair just across from the therapist’s desk fiddling with the stress ball that was on the desk next to him.

“I went a few times last year but that was just the one at the school. She didn’t help a lot.” The man’s house was big, Michael had to walk through the living room to get to the office that was decorated with various papers and certificates. It felt almost claustrophobic with how tightly packed it was.

“I’d imagine, schools are where the therapists that got straight D’s are sent,” Michael let out a snort at that, “but don’t tell anyone I said that. My sister’s a teacher counselor.”

“I won’t. At least, as long as you don’t tell my mom I’m coming here. She found out yesterday and “double” grounded me. Whatever that means.“

“You know, you remind me of my son when he was your age, sixteen?”

“Nah I’m seventeen.”

“You’re kidding? You look younger.”

“Yeah I get that a lot.” The man was about to say something when his phone rang. He made an annoyed face as he looked down at the screen.

“It looks like Mr.Heere’s calling again. Do you mind if I take this? It's been a while…”

“No, it’s chill got my stress ball,” Michael gave the red ball a squeeze to emphasize his point.

“Alright, I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He left the room closing the door behind him. It was a few seconds. Then a minute. Then a few minutes. Michael got up to stretch his legs to avoid boredom. God the stress ball wasn’t helping….heading over to the deal he saw a picture of the therapist and a teenage boy. It seemed old and frayed, the man looked a lot younger. The teenage boy must have been his son. Curious Michael looked around the desk area when he saw an album labelled family photos.

'I shouldn’t…’ But there was no little voice in his head telling him directly not to. That voice was back at Rich’s house playing Call of Duty. Taking the album out of the book case Michael began to flip through it. More pictures of the boy in the frame. Further in he saw photos of the man with two boys, one a few years younger than the boy in the frame. Another son? Foiling further he stopped when he saw a familiar photo.

It was a picture of him, Jeremy and Jeremy’s dad at the park for Jeremy’s sixth birthday party. 'Mr.Heere must have given him this…’ Flipping through he found a few other pictures Michael recognized from Jeremy’s house. 'Jesus Mr.Heere, what did you-wait.’ Michael turned the page again and saw a photo of Jeremy only…he was with Dr.Graham.  


Jeremy was sitting in a chair and the doctor was behind him smiling. Jeremy on the other hand…his mouth was in more of a grimace than a smile and his eyes were wide. Flipping further the pictures of Jeremy and the man became more frequent, Jeremy looking worse with every page turn. Dr.Graham, the man who moved next door to Jeremy’s dad, became his therapist…

Michael felt himself get sick as be realized who’s house he was in. He needed to leave, call the police he-

“What the hell are you doing?”


	16. Beginning of the End

Mr.Heere stood at the door of his neighbor/psychiatrist’s door and reached out for the doorbell again when the door opened making him quickly pull away. Looking up he smiled as he came face to face with the man he had been seeing for help in the past almost year.

 

“Doc! Thought you weren’t home-hey what happened to your head?” There was a small but obvious cut that went from his eyebrow and dissapeared into his hair.

“Oh, ugh-you rang the doorbell when I was in the middle of a project.”

“I’m sorry-do you need some help? That looks pretty nasty.”

 

“It’s fine Paul really, what do you need?”

 

“I was wondering if we could talk? I know we did just yesterday but…”

 

“No, no it’s quite all right. Just be careful my office is slightly…disorganized.” Mr.Heere nodded as he walked into the house causing Dr.Graham’s eyes to trail down on what he was wearing. “Are those…?”

 

“Victoria’s Secret short shorts? Yep.”

 

“May I ask why?”

 

“Everything else was in the wash.”

 

“Ah. Makes perfect sense.” It didn’t but the doctor had seen weirder in his time as this man’s psychiatrist. “By the way if you hear anything banging, that’s my furnace I was trying to fix. Can’t get the damn thing to work right.”

 

“Really? Cause I know got who’s great at…”

 

~~

 

Michael could hear the voices on the other side of the closet door as he laid on the ground paralyzed. His hands were tied behind him and duct tape was wrapped around his mouth. He had a hard time breathing through just his nose as he tried to stay awake. After being caught going through the pictures they fought for his phone before the man pulled out something from his desk and stabbed Michael in the side with it.

 

After that everything became blurry as he hit the ground suddenly unable to even lift a hand as he was dragged over to the closet. Through the small crack between the door and the floor Michael’s eyes could follow the feet in front of him as they moved back and forth before finally settling.

 

“-so what do you need to talk about Paul?”

 

“Well today’s Jeremy’s birthday…”

 

“Ah, I remember you told me about that a few days ago.”

 

“…yeah not without him here it feels so…empty…a-and the tomorrow’s the anniversary of when h-he…” Michael heard the voice he know knew to be Mr. Heere as he began to softly cry. One set of feet shuffled over to the ones that were shaking.

 

“Shh, I know Paul.” While Michael could not see it he knew the man was holding Jeremy’s dad in an attempt to comfort him. The man who took Jeremy. The man who tricked Mr.Heere into his care for a year to watch him suffer a-and…

 

Michael wanted to reach out and hold Mr.Heere or just do anything to let the man know he was there but he could barely blink let alone even get up. The talk continued as they talked about how Jeremy would’ve been eighteen today. ‘Eighteen if it wasn’t for you bastard…’

 

“-y, what’s that?” Michael saw Mr.Heere’s feet shift slightly as he asked this.

 

“What’s what?” The feet got up as a hand moved to pick up something…

 

'My phone!’

 

“Hey…this kind of looks like Michael’s phone.”

 

“Michael?”

 

“Jeremy’s friend, the one who sent you the money at Walmart…this is Michael’s phone. I’d recognize this lock screen anywhere.” Michael’s background was a selfie of him and Jeremy Halloween night sophomore year. “Where’d you get this?”

 

'Yes! Yes! Just take a few steps over here! Please…help…’ Michael struggled to lift his bound arms but they barely budged as he did this.

 

“Ah yes, the boy in the red hoodie! I just had him come in a while ago. Must have dropped it when he left. Let me take that, I can give that to him at our next session tomorrow.”

 

'No! He’ll destroy the phone and the evidence and-’

 

“Well actually I invited him over tonight for the party and maybe I could give it to him then.”

 

'Yes!’

 

“Paul, I insist. Michael ran off sick half way through his appointment he might not even come.”

 

“I should visit him-”

 

“Give me the phone Paul, Michael will get it back.”

 

“…alright…”

 

'No!’ Michael tried to call out but what little noise he could make was muffled by the tape. There feet moved slightly as the there was an exchange between hands.

 

“Thank you. I believe our session is done today.”

 

“See you at the service tomorrow?”

 

“Of course.” Mr.Heere’s feet dissapeared out of Michael’s vision. The door could be heard opening and closing and there was a pause a few minutes before the man got up from his chair and walked over to the door. He unlocked it allowing him to look down and see Michael, the angry glare from earlier now gone replaced with a threatening smile as he showed off the phone he held in his left hand.

 

'No…’

 

“That was fun wasn’t it? The tease of him being so close to you yet you can’t say anything. That muscle relaxant won’t leave your system for another hour or two so you’re going to be stuck like that for a while. Long enough for me to do this.” The doctor dropped the phone on the ground before bringing his heel down and crushing it into a million pieces. Michael internally screamed as the man bent down and grabbed his hoodie dragging him along the floor towards the stairs. “Craig, how many times do I have to tell you not to go in my office? You know you’re not supposed to look through daddy’s stuff.” Dr.Graham’s voice softened as he said this, his grip on Michael’s hoodie loosening slightly. As he was dragged along Michael’s glasses were off knocked off but he was too distracted by what the doctor said to notice.

 

Who was Craig?


	17. Michael is Missing

"Rich, can we please play some less violent games? Please?" Squeremy sat in the trench as Rich's avatar blindly shot towards him clutching his digital gun tightly. 

"That depends, are you surrendering?" Jeremy was about to answer when his avatar froze before disappearing from the Call of Duty frame. Rich's phone vibrated and he looked down to see the SQUIP waiting for him.

"It is time to pick up Michael. I repeat time to pick up Michael."

"Aw what? You've gotta be kidding me."

 

"Rich, Michael's phone has died. I can no longer trace him. We must pick him up."

 

"What do you mean no longer trace him? You're his SQUIP."

 

"Rich as an already less than adequate model my systems were severely affected by Michael's alcohol consumption. I would prefer to not be separated from Michael so long."

 

"Alright whatever. He's still at that therapist guy's house right?"

 

"Yes, if you want I can give you directions on our walk there."

 

"I think I know where I'm going."

 

"Whatever you say."

 

"Was that sarcasm?"

 

"Noooo."

 

"You know for a talking computer you're really annoying."

 

~~

"Craig, you can't keep doing this to me. Running away...especially after what happened last time I was so worried." Michael was sat in a chair as the therapist closed the door behind him. They were upstairs now in what Michael identified as a bedroom. It was musky, a thin layer of dust covering everything in the room. There was a perfectly made bed in the center covered with stuffed animals. The only source of light was the small open window just above the bed allowing him to see the chair he had been sat in.

 

"It's been three months Craig. Three months since you ran away." The man pulled another chair from the unlit area of the room closer to Michael. He put a hand on Michael's face and ran it along his jawline, ignoring the tape. "Look at you, I can't believe how big you've gotten." He leaned in and tightly hugged Michael not caring about how uncomfortable he made the teen who tried to struggle but Dr. Graham dug his finger nails deeper into Michael to stop him.

 

Michael managed to put together from the photos in the doctor's office and the bedroom that Craig was probably this man's son. But the rest of the photos turned less fatherly as they progressed. Michael couldn't remember all the pictures he saw but he could remember Jeremy's face. The fear, his eyes coming for help...

 

'What happened to Jeremy?' That was the only thought that continued to run through Michael's head as the man held him. They both stopped when they heard the doorbell ring. Getting up the man walked back to the door and closed it behind him leaving Michael alone as it was locked behind the psychiatrist. 

 

Michael waited a few seconds before he began to tug at the tape, now able to move. In the process he had knocked the chair over making a loud thump that he hoped the man didn't hear. It took a few minutes before his wrists and ankles were free and he was able to rip the tape off his mouth. Running over to the window he looked down to see he was in either the second or third floor. The window was too small for him to fit through and even if he could Michael knew he probably wouldn't survive the fall. The person downstairs wouldn't be able to hear him scream and even if they did the man would probably brush it off.

 

Looking around the room Michael's eyes settled on a lamp on the nightstand by the bed that he grabbed before hiding along the dark wall.

~~

"He might not be home." Rich said as he pressed the doorbell again before knocking.

 

"His car is still in the driveway Rich, he's here."

 

"I-" The door opened and Rich stopped mid-sentence, Squeremy disappearing from his screen. 

 

"Hello?" A man in his mid forties answered the door and Rich recognized him as the man from the ad Michael showed him. "Can I help you?"

 

"Hey, I'm Rich. My friend Michael was here earlier and I need to pick him up."

 

"Michael....I don't think I remember any Michael..."

 

"Red hoodie, glasses, Asian-I know he was here he texted me that he said he wanted to be picked up early but I just saw the text." The man stared at him for a few seconds before a look of acknowledgement crossed his face.

 

"Oh! Michael, now I know who you're talking about. He left a while ago. Poor boy forgot his phone."

 

"Oh, I can give it back to him-" There was a loud thud making the boy with the red streak look up confused. "What was that?"

 

"It's nothing, just my cat." Rich stared for a few moments before shrugging and looking at the man again.

 

"Can I have Michael's phone back?"

 

"I'll give it to him tomorrow.''

 

"But I'm going to see him tonight."

 

"It's somewhere in my office and frankly I don't have the time to look for it. If you see Michael tonight, you can tell him to come over otherwise I'm very preoccupied and don't have the time to look for his phone now if you'll excuse me." The man backed up and slammed the door shut in Rich's face. The short teen stared before his phone vibrated and Squeremy's face appeared on the screen again.

 

"Well that was rude."

 

"And suspicious."

 

"What?"

 

"We need to get there and find Michael's phone."

 

"You want me to break in?! I can't do that! He'll see me and I could get arrested!"

 

"Then use one of your friends to distract him! After that ok be about to guide you through his house."

 

"How?"

 

"I already downloaded the floor plans for the house."

 

"This is crazy!"

 

"Rich, Michael wouldn't just forget his phone."

 

"Can't we look for Michael first?"

 

"Rich, please. Just call Brooke or somebody. Actually you know what, I'll call everybody."

 

"You're overreacting." Squeremy had already begun to message Rich's friends not caring if it was an overreaction. 

 

~~

Dr. Graham opened the door to Craig's room and was surprised to see the empty chair. "Craig?!" He walked further in trying to look around for his son but was stopped when he felt something heavy hit him over the head. Falling to the floor he struggled to get up as he heard footsteps run past him. "C-Craig!"


	18. Will the Real Jeremy Stand Up?

"Shit, shit, shit-" Michael darted down the stairs with the man stumbling behind him as he ran towards the front door cursing the whole way. He tried opening the door but found he couldn't get the lock to open. Michael felt hot breath running down his neck as hands wrapped around his shoulders and yanked him back.

"You need the keys to get out Craig!"

"Let go of me!" Michael used his strength to back into the nearby wall as he went back to running trying to look for a new escape route. There seemed to be no windows as he ran to the back of the house and saw the back door in the kitchen. Michael tried the door and found it was also locked and knowing there wasn't enough time too try and break it down the teen dug through the drawers desperate but didn't find any silverware he could weaponize. 

He saw the doctor fast approaching, calling out for Craig as he saw another door just outside the kitchen. Opening that Michael found it lead to a set of stairs. A basement. Maybe there was something down there he could use. Quickly walking in the teen slammed the door behind him and found a deadbolt that he locked in place before rushing down the stairs. Stumbling down the stairs Michael tripped to the ground as he heard banging from behind.

"CRAIG! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! OPEN THE FOR THIS INSTANT OR ELSE!"

Scared Michael quickly stood up and saw the room he was in. It was dark with not much in it except for some turned up dirt, a shovel and a nearby large box. A box but though for a body.

'My body...there has to be a way out...' The banging got louder when Michael noticed the small window. 'It'll be tight but if I can fit through it. Now I just need to get up there.' Michael realized the box would be the perfect thing to lift him up and he began pushing it over but stopped when he heard a noise from in the box. It sounded like a body hitting something...

Michael temporarily forgot about his escape attempt as he bent down to try and lift the lid. It took a few moments as he noticed the nails on the edges of box were staring to come loose. With one more yank the top swung open and Michael froze when he saw what was in the box.

"J-Jeremy?" Michael backed away from the box, hitting another body behind him.

"Craig, you're not supposed to be down here."

~~

Chloe blew a puff of smoke out when her phone vibrated. Looking down the brunette was surprised to see Brooke's number on screen. She hesitated before opening the text chat.

-Chloe, need u ASAP

Y?-

-Rich said it's important. Something about Squeremy and Michael

this again? I told u I don't want to talk about that this ghost bs-

what the hell is Squeremy?-

-idk but Chloe we need u

need me enough 2 ignore me for the past week?-

I kno about the party u didn't invite me 2-

-pls Chloe. 4 me?

...-

fine-

where do you want to meet?-

-rich's house

Rich actually lives in a house?-

I always thought he was raised by wolves-

-omg

-c u in a few

~~

"What's so important? I had to leave marching band practice so if we could just hurry up." Jake said, still dressed in his uniform and holding the saxophone he had been using previously. 

"You're in marching band?"

"Marching band, drama club, track, I used to be in archery, debate and I've been thinking about joining the swimming team."

"We get it Jake, you're an overachiever," Chloe said trying hard not to roll her eyes as she say on the couch next to Brooke. "Too bad you're not like that where it counts."

"Did we have to invite her?"

"Can we not fight?" The group looked up to Rich who had a annoyed look on his face mixed with something else they couldn't recognize. "You know how Michael said he started seeing Jeremy's ghost?"

"You mean the little voice in his head that you idiots thought was real?"

"Chloe, Jeremy was-is real. Just not the way Michael thought."

"Huh?" Suddenly the TV turned on startling everyone but Rich as a face faded in and out before it came into focus. Jeremy's face. 

"Hey."

"...what the fuck Rich?"

"Guys meet Jeremy. Or as we started calling him: Squeremy."

"I did not agree to that name."

"Rich, what the hell is that? Why does it look like Jeremy?"

"It's a SQUIP."

"A what?" Jenna asked confused as the figure on screen stared at them.

"A SQUIP. Or a super quantom unit I processor. It's a nano technology CPU that comes in a pill. It's meant to help you."

"That doesn't look like a pill."

"It looks like what the user wants. I gave one to Michael. And it looked like Jeremy. That's why only Michael could see him."

"That's insane. Why the hell would you do that?"

"To try and cheer him up."

"Wait, how is that on the TV if its supposed to be in Michael?"

"Remember at the party when Michael got drunk? He kind of broke the SQUIP so it only knows as much about Michael as it can see. And we can't find Michael. That's why I called you here."

 

"To find Michael?"

 

"Oh God no." Everyone was surprised by Squeremy saying that. "No offense but after examining Michael's memories that's the last thing I would want you to do."

 

"Ow." 

 

"Eh, harsh but true."

 

"No, what I want you do is distract the psychiatrist Michael went to see. There's something he's hiding and since he's already seen Rich I want you to keep him busy enough for us to break in."

 

"That sounds a little illegal," Christine said with a worried look, "you're going to break into his house because he was acting weird? No offense but how would a computer know what's weird and what's not?"

 

"No offense but shouldn't somebody like you know better than to pull a prank on an emotionally unstable teenager?"

 

"..."

 

"So you're going to help us?"

 

"It's not like I have anything better to do."


	19. Dead Boy Walking

“Everytime you do this Craig I lose a little more patience.” Michael’s eyes followed the man who had begun to set the box from earlier in the hole he had dug. The teen stared as he struggled on the floor against the tape the man used to tie him to the staircase trying to stop him much to the annoyance of the man who paused from his digging and walked over to Michael. Kneeling down the doctor grabbed Michael’s hair and angrily shoved his head back.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up you’ll end up just like him do you understand? I could easily replace you too unless you start doing what I ask you to for once in your God damn life.” The two eyes locked as Michael tried not to cry in front of the man. That’s when there was a loud knocking from upstairs making the man pause. “What the-” The knocking just got louder as the man groaned, straightening himself up as he walked up the stairs leaving Michael alone again who was now slumped over in fear and resignation.

~~

“…what are we doing again?” The drama squad all stood in front of the door now, Jake asked still holding his saxophone with the rest of the group except Rich standing behind him. 

“Just tell him you’re raising money for school and keep him distracted for as long as possible.”

“This is still kind of iffy,” Brooke said nervously. “You’re breaking into a guy’s house.”

“So what? He’ll be fine if he doesn’t get caught.”

“Chloe it worries me how okay you are with this.”

“I just found out there’s a super computer pill that travels through phones and TVs. At this point I’m pretty sure I’m in the middle of some weird ass trip. I’m cool with anything right now.” As she said that the door opened and Rich disappeared behind the house. Squeremy appeared on his phone with a worried look.

“I’ve downloaded the house schematics from city hall. Your best course of entrance will be a small window just above the ground around the corner. It leads into the basement, most people wouldn’t be able to fit through it but considering your short size and stature you should be just fine.”

“You’re joking right?”

“No. Turn now.” Rich turned and ran face first into the building knocking him to the ground.

“Ow! Son of a bitch-what the hell?”

“Sorry, couldn’t stop myself.”

“Like I said: for a computer you’re a real dick.”

“But seriously, the window is just down on the ground.” Rich spotted the window and gave Squeremy a view of the clouded up pane. “Push it in and you’ll be about to squeeze through.”

“What if I get stuck?”

“You won’t get stuck.”

“Coming from you, that is not reassuring at all.” Regardless Rich pushed the window and began to climb into the house getting stuck momentarily before finally being able to squeeze through into the building. The teen landed on the ground with a thump making Rich groan in pain as he stood up. “Ah-fuck.”

“I did not calculate the fall.”

“Yeah, sure you didn’t.” Rich rolled his eyes as he dusted himself off. “Okay, now what am I looking for?”

“We should go up to his office, use me as your li…Rich, what’s that on the stair case?” Rich turned slightly shining the light in the stairs general direction. He was surprised to see Michael sitting there, duct taped to the railing eyes shut at the sudden light in his face. “Michael!” Squeremy called out as Rich ran over to his friend worried.

“Michael, what the hell?” Rich ripped off the tape around Michael’s mouth who gasped for breath as Rich brought out his pocket knife and began to saw at the tape. 

“Jeremy…”

“Huh?”

“Jeremy, box, Rich please.”

“What are you talking about?” The tape was now cut and Michael rushed over to the the upturned ground as he grabbed a discarded shovel and began to dig into the ground. “We need to get out now!”

“Not until we get Jeremy out!” Rich stared confused until Squeremy spoke up.

“Rich, we need to leave now. Grab Michael and go.”

“How? Out the front door? I barely fit through the window.”

“Considering he kidnapped Michael I’m pretty sure breaking and entering is the least of our problems. I already dialed 911, now hurry.” Rich went to grab Michael’s arm but froze when he saw the box under the dirt Michael had been mumbling about. Using the shovel Michael hit the box repeatedly besides yanking open the lid and Rich stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar figure lying in the box. His face was pale and unmoving as Michael brought the body out. 

“Jeremy?” Squeremy looked at his double confused, disappearing from Rich’s phone for a moment before returning.

“Is he…” Rich trailed off as he looked at the body.

“Yes, but his heart beat is weak and judging from his lips he’s suffering from some oxygen deprivation. He needs immediate medical attention for the scarring around his face and neck.”

“Rich, we need to get him out of here now.” Michael interrupted the SQUIP as he lifted Jeremy up with a worrying ease. 

“I-” Rich stopped mid-sentence even he hears the door above them open. “Shit. Square, when will the police get here?”

“Not soon enough.”

“Go get Chloe! Somebody, you can go into their phones right?”

“I’m not leaving you alone.”

“I am not arguing with you right now! Just listen to me.”

“I’m not leaving!” Frustrated Rich through his phone to the ground at he pulled out his pocket knife again hoping it would be enough to get the man to back away.

~~

“Huh I can’t believe we managed to keep him distracted for that long,” Jenna pointed out moments after the for had been slammed in their faces.

“Christine do you always have a musical number planned out?”

“Actually yes, but that’s not important right now. Do you think Rich got Michael’s phone yet?” 

“He better, I did not go the splits for nothing,” Chloe said making Jake hold back a snort. “What’s so funny?”

“Knowing you I’d think you’d be used to the splits by now.”

“Do you wanna go bitch?”

“Guys now is not the-” Brooke trailed off as she saw a police car pull in front of the house followed by an ambulance. “-time. Did you guys…?”


	20. The End of Our Story

Michael held Jeremy's body close as the footsteps drew near, the teen trying not to cry as he held his friend's almost lifeless body. Rich stood in front of them holding out the knife, he might of been intimidating if he wasn't so short and shaking in fear.

"I swear to God if I see anything just on my porch tonight I will kill some...one..." The man came to a stop as he saw the empty space where Michael had been. Looking up he saw the boy he started calling Craig hiding behind Rich while holding the body he had previously tried to get rid of. "Craig, what are you doing with those two?" The doctor tried approaching them as Rich backed up waving the knife.

"Get the fuck away from us."

"If you wanted to bring a friend over you just needed to ask Craig." The man got closer making the two flinch. "And what are you doing? Playing with dead things? Put it back where you found it and I'll be a lot nicer tonight-"

"My name isn't Craig! And Jeremy's not an it!"

"Craig, don't make me angry." The man reached out and Rich angrily brought the knife across the man's arm causing him to hiss in pain as he backed up. "I didn't want to do this Craig, but your friend made me." The two stared as the psychiatrist dug into jacket before pulling something out that the two instantly recognized as a gun. Before they could do anything the gun went off. The world seemed to freeze as Rich staggered backwards before collapsing to the ground in front of Michael and Jeremy.

Michael's eyes were wide as he saw the red spot grow on Rich's tank top. The man came over, kicking the smaller boy aside as he stood over Michael and Jeremy pointing the gun at them. "Get up Craig."

"...Rich?" The man ignored Michael's horrified look, grabbing his wrist and yanking him up. In a flash of anger Michael made a grab for the gun and both he and Dr. Graham began to struggle for the weapon, the two falling to the ground as they fought, neither noticing the twitch of previously unmoving fingers.

During the fight the gun had been knocked away from the pair but as Michael tried to reach for the weapon he was yanked back by the psychiatrist who climbed on top of Michael angrily wrapping his hands around the teen's throat as he slammed the boy back down to the ground over and over again not caring about the distressed noises Michael was making as he attempted to struggle.

"I wanted to do this the easy way Craig but you give me no choice!"

Michael closed his eyes as he felt his brain be rocked back and forth, his vision beginning to fade as he heard another gun shot. He vaguely wondered if he had been shot but was proceed wrong as the grip around his neck loosened before he felt a large weight collapse on him. His eyes slowly opened and looked up to see the man who had previously been strangling him was now slumped over on him with his blood spilling on Michael's jacket blending in with the already red hoodie. He was confused for a moment before Michael looked up and saw Jeremy leaning against the wall holding the now smoking gun.

Michael felt a small smile cross his face as the darkness took over and he passed out.

~~

"-ppy birthday, to you." Mr. Heere hummed as he lit the last candle trying to keep himself from crying as he stared at the cake he made for Jeremy, wiping the tears away. "Happy eighteenth birthday champ." He was about to blow the candles out when suddenly he heard loud sirens just outside his house. "What the hell?" Looking out the window the man saw police cars and ambulances just outside his psychiatrist's house.

'Dr. Graham?!' Worried about the doctor Mr. Heere rushed out and paused when he saw the group of kids that came to his house the night Jeremy disappeared gathered around the yard of his doctor.

"Kids? What's going on?" They turned to see the man approaching the scene confused. "What happened? Is Dr. Graham okay?"

"Ugh..." The kids just stood there letting out confused noises when the man saw a familiar face being carried out on a gurney. Forgetting about the other kids as he rushed over to the ambulance, shoving past the officers who stood around the scene. One of the EMTs stopped him letting him out of the ambulance.

"Sir, you can't be back here."

"I need to see my son!"

"Your son?"

"I need to see Jeremy."

~~

Michael's head was fuzzy as he woke up to the sound of beeping. 'Beeping?' Cracking one eye open Michael looked over and saw a heart monitor. 'Heart monitor...hospital...not dead...Jeremy...Jeremy!' Michael sat straight up in his hospital bed before hissing in pain and falling back down to his bed. His head rang as he looked around room confused.

Everything was hazy as he carefully sat up this time to avoid more pain. "H-hello?"

"Shut up, some of us are trying to get high off pain killers here." 

"Rich?"

"Who the hell else?" In the other bed was Rich currently shaking a now empty bottle of pills into his hand. "God damn it, I'm out anyway. About time you woke up. Thought you were dead for a while."

"Rich...weren't you shot?"

"Yeah, unfortunately it didn't kill me so now I'm stuck in this place until my insides don't feel like they're trying to collapse in on each other."

"Wh-where's Jeremy?"

"He's in a different room. That's where everybody else is right now."

"Is he okay?"

"As okay as someone can be after being kidnapped for a year."

"I should talk to him...ow." Michael sat up and struggled to stand, grabbing his IV to lean on as a cane. 

"Michael, I'd suggest you get back in your bed." The bespectacled teen jumped at the sudden voice that came from the monitor. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"Squeremy? You're still..."

"Functioning? Yes. And I suggest you get back in bed for your physical health."

"Yeah well I need to see Jeremy for my emotional health."

"Must you do this Michael?"

"What're you going to do? Shock me?"

"No...but as soon as you see Jeremy you need to lie down. You have a concussion and some internal bleeding. "

"I will, just...give me a minute to actually talk to him."

"If you insist, Jeremy is located in the room just down the hall. 211." Squeremy then went silent, disappearing from the monitor as he made his way down the hallway. He stopped just before the room numbered 211 as he took a deep breath. 

'Come on Mike, you can do this. It's the real Jeremy. How hard could this be? I mean it's only been a year and he is my best friend...' Cracking the door open Michael froze as he saw his best friend on the bed talking to his dad, pausing as Michael entered the room. 

"Hey Jeremy...long time no see, huh?" 

His smile was all the teen needed as he rushed over and hugged Jeremy. The real Jeremy. His Jeremy.


	21. Epilogue?!

Michael never completely found out about what happened to Jeremy in the year he had been missing. He couldn't bring himself to read Jeremy's police statement either, instead just being there for his best friend as much as possible. The man who did this had died on the way to the hospital from the gunshot to the chest. His name was Dave Graham, he was a psychiatrist that had moved into the house next to the Heeres a few days after Jeremy had gone missing. It was after Jeremy was declared dead when the psychiatrist offered his services to Mr. Heere. The whole time Jeremy was upstairs, unable to say anything and terrified not knowing he was so close to his dad the whole time.

This "Craig" was his son who died in an accident a few years ago. Only with the revelation of what he was about to do to Jeremy it didn't seem so accidental. He had been in the box for hours after the man beat the shit out of him for trying to escape. Well it wasn't even really an escape attempt, the window to the room had been left open and tired of everything he jumped out of the tiny opening. He had been laying there for hours before the doctor for home without anyone noticing him. 

Jeremy had a limp now because of the fall. And...a lot of other problems too. It was surreal to see the Jeremy Michael remembered on the hospital monitor next to the actual Jeremy. Squeremy hadn't been deactivated, instead it...he? now took up permanent residence in Rich's phone as his, albeit sarcastic, guide. Unfortunately that side of the actual Jeremy and almost gone. He only recently started to speak up and even then it was rare and only around Michael or his dad.

Jeremy always flinched whenever someone made sudden movements around him. He barely let anyone touch him and beyond a high five was unacceptable unless it was Michael hugging him during a panic attack. And he had those, a lot. The rest of the drama club tried to help but after what happened a year ago he couldn't let any of them touch him. They'd only watch as Michael tried to calm him down before they both ended up crying.

It had been a few months since they left the hospital and Michael was waiting in his P. T. Cruiser that was parked outside of Jeremy's therapist's office for his friend to finish the session. Playing Angry Birds on his phone Michael saw the phone said 3:38.

'Weird,' Michael thought getting out of the car and walking into the building, 'he said it would be over at three.' Walking over to the counter he smiled at the woman.

"Hi, I was wondering if you knew when Jeremy Heere's appointment would be over?"

"I'll check!" The woman smiled as she typed something under the computer before frowning. "I'm sorry but it doesn't look like there was any session for Jeremy Heere today."

"...what?" That couldn't be right. Jeremy said..."Are you sure?"

"Yes, it looks like his father called and cancelled today's meeting this morning." Michael knew for a fact that Mr. Heere hadn't made that call, he was still in New York visiting his sister. Jeremy walked here today and-and-

Michael's mind rushed as he tried dialing Jeremy's number but it instantly went to voicemail. Michael leaned against the wall as his head became dizzy from the sudden realization of what was going on.

'Jeremy's...missing...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's up to you to decide whether or not this gets a sequel.


End file.
